BEMB: Path to Jonin
by DarthValgaav
Summary: Part two of the BEMB series. Please read the first before you start this one. I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the lateness and it was not because I was helping an old lady cross the street. Truth be told, I don't feel much like writing in the summer months. It's so hot here that I can't think on some days. But I have tried my best to do this.

Welcome to part two of BEMB. There will be love potions, cyber-nins, new missions, the first Naruto movie, Silver's plot, bloodline hunters, and the Dark Tournament. I can only hope that this will be as big of a hit as part one was.

Since this is the first chapter it will be a little short.

Let's rock!

-x-

It was just another day in Konohagakure, a shinobi village. The sun was just beginning to rise to what promised to be another sunny day. It was still early, but people were already up and getting their shops ready for the new day. Some shinobi were either just getting back from missions or on guard duty. It had been two weeks since the council's failed take over and things had gotten back to normal. Or what could be qualified as normal in a village with shinobi.

In one part of the village, Rock Lee was still asleep along with his squirrel that was sleeping on his desk. The previous day, Gai had put him through a tough training routine that had included climbing a mountain upside down with weights on his legs and arms. When he had gotten home the previous night he had been so tired that he forgot to lock the door to his apartment. He was now resting comfortably. Then the special alarm lock next to his bed went off, singing the theme song to his favorite TV show.

Teenage Mutant Samurai Squirrels

Teenage Mutant Samurai Squirrels

Teenage Mutant Samurai Squirrels

Hero's with a bushy tail, Squirrel POWER!

The song was then cut short as Lee hit the head of the squirrel samurai clock, putting it back on snooze. He then rolled over to face the opposite direction.

"Good morning," said a soft voice right in front of him. Lee quickly opened his eyes and saw the blue skin of the shark girl Hisame sleeping right next to him. "Did you sleep well?" Lee quickly jumped out of his bed to reveal that he wore whitey tighties.

"W-What are you doing here?" demanded Lee. Hisame smiled as she got out from under the covers to reveal that she was only wearing a black bra and panties. And it wasn't a training bra like Sakura's.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Hisame. "I'm here to make you mine." Lee's jaw dropped. "And I'll start by having your child."

"That is unyouthful!" yelled Lee. Hisame giggled.

"I think it's so kawaii that you think you have a choice," said Hisame slyly as she got out of the bed. However, Lee charged forward and ran through the wall on the other side of the room leaving a hole in his shape. "Oh poo," the shark girl said disappointedly.

-x-

Elsewhere in the village, Kiba and Shino were walking down the street with Akamaru on Kiba's head.

"How are you two feeling?" asked Shino.

"Fine," said Kiba. "Tsunade-sama patched me up pretty good and Hana-neesan healed Akamaru."

_Hmm_, thought Shino. _Inuzuka Hana is hot!_

"So," said Kiba. "What kind of mission do you think Kurenai-sensei has for us today?" Shino shrugged.

"I would not know," he said. "I can not read minds or see the future." Kiba was about to say something when Lee ran right past them, dressed only in his underwear. Both boys stopped in their tracks as Lee ran past them. Then, after several moments, Kiba spoke.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

-x-

"Would you go home?!" yelled Hanabi. It was early in the morning and already she was yelling. The reason for this was the green haired girl who seemed to follow her wherever she went. This had been going on since the council tried to take over the village. Hanabi had tried everything to ditch her, but Nel would always find her. Now, Hanabi had woken up and found Nel sleeping in her bed.

"Don wanna," said a sleepy Nel as she slowly got up. "I wanna stay with my new friend."

"Why you little!" yelled Hanabi.

"What's going on in here?" asked Hinata as she entered the room. She looked at her sister and then at Nel and then back at Hanabi. "Ah, Hanabi-chan. What are you doing with a little girl in your bed?"

"I slept heze," said Nel. Hinata's eyes widened.

"You mean that you and my imouto are…" Hinata stopped there. She then turned to Hanabi. "Don't worry Hanabi-chan, I'll still love you. But I don't think we should let tou-san know about this. At least not for a while."

Hanabi blinked as she tried to figure out what was going on in her older sister's head. What was the big deal? Nel had just snuck into her room and slept in her… It was then that Hanabi realized what her sister had thought.

"No wait, Oneesan!" cried Hanabi. "You got it all wrong. This isn't what it looks like!"

"There's no need to deny it," said Hinata. "I had suspected it for a while. I'm just a little shocked since you are so young. You really should have waited longer before you began to sleep with her." Hinata then turned and left with a smile on her face. Now she knew why Naruto liked to play pranks on people, it was so much fun. Plus it was the perfect payback for all those years her sister had bullied her.

Hinata continued to walk within the compound and headed for Michi's room to wake up the clay user. She knocked several times before she gave up and walked in to find two things. One was the room was a mess with clay smeared all over the walls. The other was that Michi wasn't there.

Back in Hanabi's room…

"Wait Oneesan!" cried out Hanabi. But it was no use, Hinata had already walked away. Dark clouds appeared above Hanabi's head as she feared that her life as the favorite child would soon be over.

"Wanna play?" asked Nel who had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah," said Hanabi. "Let's play a game. How about tag and I'll be it." Hanabi just her head towards Nel and sent all her bloodlust at her. A moment later, Nel was running away from Hanabi while crying her eyes out.

-x-

Rin was standing out in a training field as she waited for Naruto to show up. Last night she had found a note on her pillow from Naruto to meet her here to pick up where they had left off about two weeks ago. _Finally_, thought Rin. _Ever since that day we have been doing missions non-stop and there has been no 'us' time. I wonder what Naruto-kun has planned for us?_

Rin continued to wait and soon got tired of standing. She spotted a log and walked over to sit on hit. However, after taking a few steps, the ground beneath her exploded and launched Rin backwards several yards.

"Not enough chakra," said Michi as she deactivated her Meisai Gakure no Jutsu.

"What the hell was that?!" demanded Rin as she got up. "And how did you know I was going to be here?"

"Simple," said Michi. "I'm the one who sent you that note. I did it so I could lure you here so I could kill you and get Naruto-kun all to myself. You see, I spent all night putting my clay bombs into the ground. Basically, we are in the middle of a landmine field."

"You mean that Naruto-kun didn't have something planned for us today?" asked Rin.

"That's right," said Michi. "But I'll make sure he spends plenty of time with me once you are dead." With that, Michi threw back her head and began to laugh.

"You are going down, mesuinu!" yelled Rin. Michi stopped laughing and glared at her opponent. The two then lunged at each other and became covered in a cloud of smoke. Sometimes a head would pop out and a person could see them pulling each others hair and scratching each other. Soon the cloud began to move around until it landed on a mine and the two were thrown back.

"Shit," cried Michi as she got back up. "I forgot where I placed all the mines."

"You baka," growled Rin.

"Don't call me a baka, Baka," yelled Michi as she pointed at Rin who was now standing as well.

"Fine mesuinu!" yelled Rin. Michi growled like a dog and reached for some clay. However, she found none. "Looking for this?" asked Rin as she held up Michi's missing clay. Before Michi could do anything else, Rin yelled "**Sen'eijashu!**" and sent several snakes at her. In moments, the snakes wrapped around her body and she fell to the ground. Rin then jumped away fast far and as fast as she could after that.

-x-

Meanwhile, Naruto was with his mother in the dojo. Momiji was expecting in just a few more months. However, that didn't stop her from making sure her son got the training that he needed. Today, she was going to help Naruto move more gracefully when he fought. Therefore, she had him move a machine from the basement to the dojo that would help him with that. Naruto, however, didn't seem to agree.

"So how will this old Dance Revolution game help me again?" asked Naruto.

"Simple," said Momiji. "One flaw in your fighting style is that your moves are too bulky and easy to read. Also, you waste more energy than is needed."

"So what," said Naruto. "My stamina is higher than a normal shinobi's."

"That is true," said Momiji. "In a one on one fight you can outlast almost anyone out there. But what if you had to fight two or three or seventeen shinobi all by yourself? Do you think you could outlast them all?"

"Well maybe," said Naruto. "If I could figure out how to activate the second level to the Shikotsumyaku I could do it."

"Naruto," said Momiji sternly. "One day you might have to face Sasuke again. Only next time he will be ready for you. He will be training hard to surpass you."

"Yeah but…" began Naruto. But Momiji silenced him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I can not begin to imagine the power you gain when you activate the second level," she said. "We also don't know its full potential. And I agree that finding out how to active it at will would be an important step forward. But you still need to work on other things so your overall fighting ability can be improved. You must learn how to flow into each step and not miss a beat. That is one of the things you will need to know in order to take the jonin exam. Do you understand?"

"I guess," said Naruto.

"Good," said Momiji with a smile. Then she pointed at the machine. "Now dance until you can get a perfect score!"

-x-

"This is impressive," said Jiraiya as he walked down the ruined streets of the city that was under the village. He had decided to check it out after Naruto had told him about their origins. Jiraiya was looking for things that they could use in the village that their more technically advanced ancestors had left behind. Then he stopped when he saw a shop. His eyes widened and he forgot the reason he came here. The sign on the building said Adult Bookstore.

Not wasting a second, Jiraiya entered the building. Once inside, Jiraiya was overwhelmed by the amount of porn he saw. It seemed to him that his ancestors where more perverted than he was. And that was just from looking on the back of one DVD.

"I have found the holy grail of porn!" yelled Jiraiya.

Yes, it was just your average day in a village that was not so average.

-x-

Mesuinu: bitch

-x-

Omake series: The mirror

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai had just returned from a mission in the cannon universe. Their mission had been to get a mirror for their client. The mirror was covered by a cloth and had been guarded by fifty men armed to the teeth. In other words, it had not been easy.

"So Oba-chan, what's with the mirror?" asked Naruto as they stood before Tsunade.

"Don't call me that!" growled Tsunade. Scared, Naruto ran and hid behind the mirror.

"I'm a bit curious myself," said Sakura. "Why was this old mirror guarded so well?"

"Alright I'll tell you," said Tsunade. "This mirror is magical. However looks in it will see him or her self in several different ways."

"What does that mean?" asked Sai.

"I have no idea," said Tsunade. Tsunade began to tell them what she knew, but Naruto wasn't listening. Instead, he had removed the veil and looked at the mirror. At that moment, Tsunade noticed this. "Don't Naru…" Before she could finish, a bright light shot out of the mirror and out the window. The light then broke into several pieces and separated into different parts of the village. Everyone then turned their heads to looks at Naruto.

"Oops," was all the blonde said.


	2. Chapter 2

Guess what, I'm back! I know a lot of you have been waiting a long time for this. So have I! I finally got the time to do this!

In this chapter, I decided to add something that I wanted to put in the last one. Also I will be answering some questions that were asked in the first BEMB. What really helped me out was nature energy. Without that, no one would believe what I cooked up.

Let's rock!

-x-

"Get up, you little shit sniffer," said a loud voice that woke Shikamaru out of a pleasant dream where he was napping. Slowly the lazy Nara opened his eyes and saw Tayuya standing next to his bed wearing nothing (from what he could tell) but an oversized t-shirt. Of course, Shikamaru didn't really give a damn what she was wearing. She was in _his_ room!

"W-Why are you here?!" demanded Shikamaru.

"Waking you up," said Tayuya matter of factly. This caused Shikamaru to eye twitch.

"Let me rephrase that," said Shikamaru as he rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing in my house?"

"You mean _my_ house," said Yoshino as she entered the room. She then turned to Tayuya and smiled warmly at her. "Thank you for waking up my lazy son, Tayuya-chan."

"This is so troublesome," said Shikamaru to the great annoyance of the two women who were in the room. "What is going on here? And," he said as he pointed at Tayuya, "what is she doing here?"

"Because you need a kick in the pants," said Yoshino. "After what happened on your last mission it became very clear what you lack. So I talked to Asuma-san and we decided that you need some one-on-one training. Now finding people to do this was hard since almost everyone is training with their teams or doing missions, so I asked Tayuya-chan here to help in exchange for room and board."

"That's right asshole," said Tayuya as she cracked her knuckles. "Your kaa-san gave me permission to work you to the bone. And believe me, I intend to do just that!"

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru. "This is why all women are troublesome." This comment earned him a smack on the head from both his mother and Tayuya.

-x-

It had been three months since the failed council take over. Since then, Tsunade had been sending many shinobi out on missions with less people than she normally would have. Also she was sending some of them on missions that were well above what their rank called for. But it was something that had to be done. Enemies to the village would look at them rejecting clients as a sign of weakness and attack. The village also needed all the money they could get to finish rebuilding. Not to mention that Tsunade herself needed money to payback her loan sharks.

Tsunade picked up a piece of paper and then did something that was very rare when looking at paperwork: she smiled. She was looking at the paperwork for Anko's and Iruka's wedding which was coming up soon. From what she had heard was that they weren't sure which name they would be using. It wasn't clear yet if they were going to choose one or combine the two. Slowly a frown appeared on Tsunade's face as she realized that she was going to have to give the bride some bad news.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Tsunade. As soon as she said that, the remaining members of Team Anko entered the room. Naruto was sporting a black eye, Rin was casting him small glares, and Haku was smiling pleasantly. "Did something happen?"

"It's nothing," said Rin darkly as she shot another glare at Naruto who gulped. Tsunade sighed and looked at Haku.

"What happened?" she asked with a sigh.

"Well, everything was going fine," began Haku.

-Flashback-

"Man that was a great movie," said Naruto as he, Rin, and Haku left the movie theater. Today had gone a bit different than it usually did. They had gone to the tower to pick up their mission, but instead were given movie tickets from Shizune. They were told to go see the movie and then return to the tower for their mission briefing.

"It sure was," said a wide eyed Rin. "Movies sure have changed since the last time I saw one. They special effects were ten times better!" It was true that Rin had been amazed by the movie. She had sat at the edge of her seat as she watched the story of Fuun-hime. It would, of course, have been better if it had been just her and Naruto. That would have made the situation more like a real date instead of a mission.

"Please," said Haku as he took a sip of his soda. "Those special effects were so fake anyone could tell. That's the problem with movies today; they spend more time on weak looking special effects and explosions than they do with real acting. 'War of the Planets', now there's a good movie."

"I remember that movie," said Rin. "I saw it on its opening night."

"No way," said Haku. "It came out about fifteen years ago."

"Well I saw it," said Rin stubbornly. A moment later Naruto began to chuckle and Haku gave him a questioning look.

"Sometimes I forget how old you really are Rin-chan," said Naruto.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Rin darkly as tick marks appeared on her face.

"Well, ah," stammered Naruto as he felt a small killer intent from her. It wasn't life threatening, however it wasn't something he wanted to experience either. "It's just that you look good for someone who should really be near thirty." He had meant it to be a compliant. Yet Rin didn't see it that way as she pulled her fist back.

-End Flashback-

"I see," said Tsunade. "Well, as amusing as that story was, we should get down to business. I have an A-ranked mission for you all. You are going to be guarding Fujikaze Yukie while she makes her next movie in Yuki no Kuni." As she said this, she noticed the excited look on Naruto's face. She assumed it was because he was a fan or hers or that he was happy to get such a high ranked mission. Or maybe it was both.

"Wait," said Rin. "We're going on an A-ranked mission alone?"

"Hai," said Tsunade. "All of the other jonin are away on other missions that are more of a high priority. I had planned on asking Jiraiya to go with you, but right now we are having a problem with him."

"What kind of problem?" asked Haku. Tsunade didn't answer right away. Instead she reached under her desk and pulled out a bottle of sake. She then gulped it all at once. Then she answered the question.

"It's because he found his heaven," she answered. "Apparently he went down into the sewers and found some ancient porn store. Since then we have been unable to get him out. We tried sending Kakashi in there to talk some sense into him, but now Kakashi won't leave. All they do is sit in that place, doing things I don't want to think about, and eating rats in order to survive. It's like they are on some kind of porn high!" Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and an elderly man entered the room. His hair and beard were white as cotton. He was dressed in plain, dull colored clothing and wore glasses.

"Excuse me for the interruption," he said. "But I lost her." Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"This is Sandayuu-san, Fujikaze-san's manager," explained Tsunade. "He is the one who hired us for this mission. Your mission starts now so get the hell out of my office!" The team started to leave with the client, but Tsunade spoke up again. "Naruto, I want a word with you."

A moment later, it was just the two blonds. Tsunade sat there with her hands folded as she looked at Naruto. His black eye was gone and he seemed a bit nervous.

"So what do ya want baa-chan?" he asked. A tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped. She then took a deep breath before speaking again. "Naruto, I want you to apologize to Rin."

"Nani?' cried Naruto. "But I didn't do anything wrong. She's the one who hit me!"

"I know," said Tsunade. "It was a misunderstanding and she shouldn't have acted the way she did. However, I think Rin has a lot on her plate right now and what you said was the straw that broke the camel's back. She's been working non-stop, she's worried about her sensei, and she's worried that you might leave her." At this, Naruto blinked.

"Why's she worried about that?" he asked.

"When was the last time you took her out on a date?" asked Tsunade.

"A couple of months ago," he replied. "But we're together all the time. We live together, we train together, we go on missions together, and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Naruto," said Tsunade softly. "You have a lot to learn about a growing girl's heart. Right now, Rin doesn't think you are giving her enough attention. Yes, you are always together but it is always with other people. She wants you to give her all of your attention and spend time with just her. By not asking her out you are sending the message that you might be getting tired of her."

"Oh," said Naruto. Personally, he didn't get it. How could a person get tired of being around someone else? And if he ever did, he would just say it.

"There is also another matter," continued Tsunade. "The Tsuchikage has been writing to me a lot lately about trying to improve relations with our two villages. Moving on and all that. Rin was here when I had a letter of his being read to me due to a…headache I had and it suggested that you and Michi become engaged."

"NANI?!" screamed Naruto.

"Yeah, Rin said the same thing," said Tsunade. "Personally, I don't buy it. He's most likely trying to get you and your kekkei genkai for his village. I'll do everything in my power to promote peace and avoid war, but I draw the line at using my own shinobi as bargaining chips. That's one bet I'll never take."

"Good thing too," said Naruto with a grin. "Knowing you, you'd lose that bet every time and the village would be without shinobi." The next thing Naruto knew he was flying out the window thank to Tsunade's fist.

-x-

Just as Haku, Rin, and Sandayuu entered the bar where Yukie was currently getting wasted in, Naruto came screaming in through the ceiling. Haku and Rin moved to check up on their teammate while almost everyone else back away from the blond. Sandayuu, fearing that someone had attacked the poor boy, fell on his ass. Yukie glanced over at what had happened and then went back to her drink.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?" asked a worried Rin as she got Naruto into a sitting position. She then held up three fingers. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Three," muttered Naruto. "And I'm fine. Baa-chan didn't use her full strength on me." At this, Rin sighed.

"You made fun of her again, didn't you?" she asked. Naruto nodded as he got up.

Naruto then turned and saw her, Fujikaze Yukie. She tried to look like everyone else with those sunglasses and trench coat, but he could tell it was her with just one glance. After all, he was a big fan of hers. He had read every article that had ever been written about her since she first started acting. He had gone to see all of her movies, even when he didn't have any money. He wasn't at stalker level, but he was close.

But to be honest, he never thought he'd ever see her getting wasted in the dirtiest bar in the village. Don't ask how he knew.

"Fujikaze-san," said Sandayuu as he moved to the actress. "We must hurry up. The boat will be leaving soon!"

"So what," she said as she drank from her glass.

"It's in your contract," said Sandayuu. "If you don't do this, you might never star in another movie. Think of all your fans!"

"Who cares about them?" Yukie said nastily as she motioned the bartender to pour her another glass.

"Don't you care about them at all?" asked Naruto as watched as the star he admired becoming less and less impressive. "There are a lot of people who look up to you."

"Then their idiots," she replied as she took another sip of her drink. "All I am is an actress and it's a job for the worst people. All I do is follow a script that someone else wrote. And anyone can do my job. They'll just get someone off the street and then everyone will love…"

"No!" shouted Sandayuu as he slammed his fist on the bar counter. "The part of Fuun-hime can only be played by you."

"This is getting us nowhere," said Haku as he pulled out his senbon needles. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he sent two fly into the back of her neck. As soon as they made contact, her face hit the bar counter and began to snore. Slowly, everyone turned to stare at Haku. "Was I the only one who thought we needed to do that?"

-x-

Back and forth. Back and forth. That's what the room was doing when Yukie woke up in a bed she knew wasn't hers. Her head was killing her and the rocking room didn't help at all. She could feel the dirt on her body and could still smell the booze on her. The only good thing she could see in this situation was that there was no fat, sweaty guy snoring next to her.

"Ah, you're awake," said Sandayuu as he entered the room.

"I have the worst hangover ever," she whined. "I just want it to go away so the room will stop rocking."

"It won't stop until the boat reaches its destination," said Sandayuu. Yukie looked at him strangely for a moment as she processed his words. Then, her eyes widened in utter fear. She raced to a window and opened it to confirm that they were now out at sea and far away from land. Yukie then let out the loudest scream she had ever done in her life.

_Shit_, thought the shark girl who was clinging to the side of the boat right below Yukie's window. _The things I do for this group. Better go over the checklist again. Kisame wants her bra. Itachi-senpai and Leader-sama want me to get shots of her while she undresses. Zetsu want her toenail clippings. And I just want her autograph. Now all I have to do is watch out for whoever they got to be her bodyguard and I'll be just fine._

-x-

Team Anko was on the main deck as they watched the crew get to work. The director had decided to not waste any time so while they were on the boat, they would do as many scenes as possible that could be edited later. So far they had been nothing too dramatic. Mostly scenes were the characters were planning, eating, or giving a speech. Stuff like that.

"How the hell can this be an A-ranked mission?" whined Naruto. "All we're doing is babysitting some spoiled princess."

"My," said Rin. "You sure turned on her fast. Don't you have several magazines the feature Fujikaze-san in your closet back home?"

"I'm burning them when I get back home," muttered Naruto.

"In any case," said Haku as he decided to answer Naruto's question. "People like Fujikaze-san are usually targets for kidnappers and psychos who have blurred the line between fantasy and reality. Also, they have a lot of money so they can afford the extra protection."

"So in other words, it's only an A-ranked mission is only A-ranked because they paid for one?" asked Naruto with a pissed off expression.

"Sandayuu, my eye drops!" yelled Yuki loudly. The three chunins turned to look as Sandayuu put some eye drops in Yukie's eyes. A passing crew man noticed them looking and decided to explain.

"They're doing a scene that requires Fujikaze-san to cry," he said, getting their attention. "No matter what happens around her, she won't cry on her own. She says it's because she's used up all her tears, but I say that she's so heartless that she can't cry even if she saw a puppy die right in front of her."

"Great," said Naruto with a yawn. "Wake me up when something happens." With that, Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep. But instead of going to dreamland where visions of ramen bowls would have been dancing in his head, he was standing in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"**Why are you here?**" demanded Kyuubi in annoyance. As it turned out, he was also a fan of Fujikaze Yukie and wasn't at all disappointed when he saw the real one here. Hell, seeing her like that made her look more appealing to him. Now if only she had gotten a bit more drunk he could have seen Yukie in her birthday suit. So for now, he would settle for watching them make the movie. That was until Naruto fell asleep and ruined that for him.

"Like I know?" said Naruto. "I just fell asleep and ended here."

"**Hmmm**," said the Kitsune. "**Then your pitiful mind must have brought you here without your knowing it. That's probably it seeing that your kind barely uses any of your brain.**" At that, a tick mark appeared of Naruto's head. "**So, have you any questions that you want me to answer? Ask nicely and I might just answer them.**"

"And if you don't my mind will just keep bringing me back here," said Naruto.

"**Good point**," the Kyuubi responded.

"Well, I guess I have been wondering a few things since you downloaded all that stuff into my brain," began Naruto. "Like, why don't the Others deal with Madara from doing whatever he's planning on doing with you? I mean, he's going to get the biju just to take them out and become more powerful. So, shouldn't they try to take care of him before that happens?"

"**They are a group that are bound to their rules**," answered Kyuubi. "**One of those rules states that they are not allowed to interfere with any being living on this plane of existence unless their actions threaten the safety of the entire universe. Let me give you an example. Let's same that Orochimaru found a way to travel to other worlds in this galaxy and began to kill everyone he saw. The Others wouldn't interfere because they are thinking of the larger picture. A number higher than your kind could count would die and they would state that it was just one small section of the universe. Now, let's say that Orochimaru continued to do this until half of the universe was dead. Then they would try to reason with him, bargain with him, and then debate if they should kill him.**"

"So they would let everyone die while they debate whether or not to kill him?!" yelled Naruto. "That sucks! They have the power to save lives and they won't use it!"

"**That is their way**," answered Kyuubi. "**They would have no way of knowing what their actions would have if they did interfere. They are afraid that if they did do this, then they might get tempted to do it again and again. Then they would have to deal with those who exist above them. So it would be better for them to simply do nothing. I believe it is similar to your human's politicians.**"

"But they did it with you," Naruto pointed out. At this, Kyuubi laughed.

"**At that time**," he said, "**I was simply energy. I acted only on impulse, not on thought. I was not yet sentient so their action was justified. To them, anyways.**"

"This is giving me a headache," said Naruto as he rubbed his temples. "Fine, there's one other thing I have been thinking about. The Silver person said that she became one of the Others on her own."

"**So you noticed that**," said Kyuubi with a grin. "**The first thing you must know it that the names of the Others are not names but titles. When you become one of the others, you leave behind your former life and a symbolic way of doing that is giving up your name. There has always been a Blue, Black, and Red. Anyone else is an extra. When one of these three advances to the next level or decide to take on their original form again, someone new must take their spot.**

"**When I applied to take the spot of the new Red, there were only two beings in the entire universe that filled enough of the requirements needed to become one of the Others. The rejected me and picked Madara. Until someone else fills up enough requirements or is able to become one of them on their own, that spot will remain empty."**

"So what do you need to become one of them?" asked Naruto.

"**Only two things**," answered Kyuubi. "**One is that you must be completely willing to leave behind your former existence. That includes family, friends, dreams, everything. I was unable to do that so I will never be able to do it on my own. The second requirement is that you master at least five of the six different energies and be able to control them evenly.**"

"Six energies?" asked Naruto.

"**As you know**," began Kyuubi, "**chakra is made of physical and mental/spiritual energies. Those are the most basic on energies. The other four are nature, cosmic, temporal, and causality. For some humans, they are able to master different types of energies sooner than others. For example, your physics are able to look into probable futures thanks to causality energy. Your father was able to use temporal energy with his Hirashin; of course he hadn't completely mastered it. If he had, he wouldn't have needed a tool. Now, most being are able to do the basics. Some can eventually gain a third. However, it is rare to see anyone try to gain a forth. If a person were able to have all six inside of him and mix them perfectly, he or she would be a god and able to do whatever they wanted. For a time at least. You see, your bodies simply aren't able to hold all that power. It's simply too much. That is why you would have to shed away your mortal body and become pure chakra. And you can only do this naturally if you let go of the world you know so it is extremely rare.**"

"Somehow hearing all this just made me feel worse," groaned Naruto. "A guy with all that power is coming after me. How the hell am I supposed to beat a guy like that?!"

"**Simple**," said Kyuubi. "**Wake your lazy ass up and start training!**" At this, Naruto face faulted.

-x-

The next morning the ship caught sight of an island covered in snow. It was official; they were in Yuki no Kuni. And when the director saw the island his eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning to see everything he asked for underneath the tree (lucky bastards). It was perfect for the big fight scene. No one around for miles, no crowds to get in their way, and no owners to pay some stupid fee for using it. It was a gift from Kami! The director then ordered them to land on the island and for everyone to get ready for the fight scene in half an hour.

Acting as quickly as possible, everyone set to work. The film people set up the cameras and the lighting people made sure the light was just right. The special effects experts set up all the explosions that they would need and a few other things here and there. The actors and actresses went to make-up and then got on their costumes as fast as possible. While this was going on, the chunins were getting ready as well. Haku put on his old oinin uniform, minus the mask, with his hair tied up in the back. Rin buttoned up her trench coat and Naruto just toughed it out. After all, he needed to take off his jacket to pull out his bones or else he'd put holes in them.

The scene they were doing was the big scene were the good guys face off against the big bad guy. The scene had just started and the bad guy was giving his big speech on how they were destined to lose to his unstoppable might. Suddenly, from right behind the bad guy, there was an explosion. The actor turned around and saw Rin standing behind him with a kunai raised.

"What are you doing?" yelled the director while the film kept rolling. Then he saw Naruto and Haku jump into the set as well. Not knowing what the hell was going on, the director looked up and saw a man standing near the spot where the explosion had occurred. He had light blue hair that was tied into a ponytail. He had neon green eyes and wore a white outfit with some device on his chest.

"Welcome to Yuri no Kuni," said the man arrogantly. "I, Roga Nadare, will be your host for the evening."

A moment later something flew over the area and then landed on an ice spike. It was a woman wearing a similar outfit. The only real difference was the folding wings on her back. She had pink hair and green eyes.

"Welcome home Koyuki-hime," said Kakuyoku Fubuki.

Sensing another one in the snow, Naruto yelled, "**Teshi Sendan!**" sending five finger bone bullets to a seemingly random spot in the snow. When the hit the ground, the largest of the three by weight got out of the snow. Like the other two, he had the same white outfit and device on his chest. In addition, his left arm was mechanical and had several holes in it due to Naruto's attack.

"Better watch out for the blond squirt," yelled Fuyukuma Mizore. "The chakra armor didn't stop that jutsu of his."

"Interesting," said Nadare as he eyed Naruto. There were very few jutsus that couldn't be stopped by their armor. And he was sure the scientists back at the village would love the chance to find some way to stop his.

Back with the news crew, the film was still rolling. Realizing this, the camera man moved to stop it when the director grabbed his hand, hard.

"Turn that off and you're fired," said the director.

-x-

Well, see ya next time. And it will be much sooner.

-x-

Omake: The Mirror part 2

In a different part of the village, Hinata was walking back to her home when a bright light hit the ground a few feet away from her. The young fifteen year old girl was knocked to the ground by the force and began to chough from all the dirt that was knocked up into the air.

"Why the hell am I here?!" yelled a very familiar voice. The smoke cleared and Hinata looked up at Naruto. However, he was a little off. The first she noticed was the large sword on his back that looked bigger than he was. He wore grey pants and a blue colored jonin vest. His hitai-ate was worn on the side of his head on a slant and had the Kiri symbol on it. "Wait, why the hell am I in this hellhole. And… Hinata-chan, why are you here?"

_He called me Hinata-chan_, thought Hinata in bliss. Maybe it had something to do with his new outfit.

"W-Well, ah, I was o-on my," she began but stopped when Naruto put his hand on her forehead making her face turn bright red.

"That's odd," he said. "You stopped stuttering a while back. The last time I heard you stutter was when you suggested that threesome with Isaribi-chan." And with that, Hinata fainted. "Better get her out of her. I bet Hiashi-teme is behind this somehow. After I take care Hinata-chan I'll make sure he'll never be able to have children again. And I have the perfect tool for the job," he said as he patted his sensei's sword.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long overdue update. I had started this right after the last Wind Lord update when I got into a car accident. After that, I couldn't find the time to write this due to dealing with the insurance company, three term papers due the same week, and final exams. To say that the end of the year sucked would be an understatement.

At least I have been able to read some new manga. _Pretty Face_ is great with its combination of violent acts and comedy. But in the ending special, Rando should have put on his old face so he could spend some time with Rina. Then there's _Buso Renkin_, a great manga. But they stole Captain Bravo's look from me because he looks a lot like how Naruto does in Tails of the Fox Sage! For all you guys out there, read _My Dearest Devil Princess_. For the love of all that is unholy it is great! But when is the next issue of _Fairies Landing_ going to come out? I NEED TO KNOW!

Also I was able to start playing the next expansion set to World of Warcraft. I might do a fanfic on it latter. But that will be in the future and will be staring…ME! Hey, who doesn't want to write themselves into a story?

Let's rock!

-x-

A cold wind blew across the land, kicking up loose flakes. Naruto had taken off his jacket, shivered for a bit, and then got into a fighting stance. Haku's hands were by his sides, ready to reach for his senbon needles at a moment's notice. Rin had already 'barrowed' some of Haku's senbon needles and was also ready for anything. The camera crew just kept on filming as the Konoha-nins waited for the Yuki-nins to move.

Nadare and Fubuki were the first to attack. Nadare began to jump down the side of the mountain ledge he was on while Fubuki took to the air on her wings. However, Nadare stopped suddenly as an ice mirror appeared in front of him. Then Haku stepped out of it holding his senbon needles between his fingers. Seeing the face of the true ice user, Nadare gave him a toothy grin.

"Been a while Haku-kun," he said as he took a stance. "I see you dropped your master to become a dog of Konoha. What happened? Did he die or something?"

"No," replied Haku with a frosty glare. "Zabuza-sama is alive and well. And I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you." He threw his senbon needles at Nadare only to watch them bounce off some kind of barrier.

Rin also noticed this when she threw several senbon needles at Fubuki, only to watch them bounce off an invisible barrier. Making the needed hand signs, Rin yelled out "**Sen'eijashu**" as her opponent came by. Yet when the snakes got close they were also hit by the wall and then vanished.

"That's an interesting trick," said Fubuki with a cocky smirk. "Now let me show you a real jutsu! **Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki!**" Suddenly, dozens of ice shards flew out from in front of Fubuki and then began to take the form of swallows. Rin leapt out of the way, however it seemed that these swallows were also part homing pigeon because they made a U-turn. Fubuki's smirk grew as she watched them shoot right through the brown haired girl. That is until she saw Rin go poof and was replaced with a log with an exploding tag on it. A second later the log exploded, destroying the ice swallows and pushing Fubuki back a bit. Moments after the explosion Rin came out of the snow, shivering.

"D-Damn i-it's cold," she muttered.

Over with Naruto, he was waiting for his opponent to make the first move. He didn't have long to wait as a snowboard appeared under Mizore's feet. He then began to sled down the hill towards Yukie, going right past Naruto. Once he was close enough, Mizore's metal hand shot out at the star actress and grabbed her. But a second later the rope that connected his hand to his arm was cut by one of Naruto's bone blades. Mizore grunted at Naruto as he changed his direction.

Moments later Haku landed behind Naruto, their backs against each other.

"What's up with their armor?" asked Naruto as he remained in a defensive position.

"It's chakra armor," said Haku. "It increases their chakra and at the same time amplifies their jutsus. In addition it can block against ninjutsu, genjutsu, and form a chakra shell to protect them from projectiles. But it wasn't this strong last time."

"Last time?" asked Naruto. "Sounds like you have a history with these guys."

"I'll explain later," said Haku. "Right now we have to get out of here. Can you lend a hand?" Naruto thought for a moment before a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Oh yeah," said Naruto as he began to go through several hand signs while sinking into the ground. Once Naruto had completely sunk into the ice, Haku turned towards the film crew.

"Everyone back to the boat now!" he ordered.

They didn't need to be told twice. With great speed, everyone began to pack up what they needed and raced back to the ship. Sandayuu picked up Yukie who was screaming to leave her be. Only the director and the camera man refused to help in the clean up as they continued to do their job. Seeing no other option, the crew moved them while they continue to record the fight.

"Keep filming!" yelled the director. "Give up your lives for the gods of cinema!"

Meanwhile, the Yuki-nins had regrouped and were going for another pass. Mizore had reattached his hand and was ready for round two. Fubuki was flying through the air as she planned to catch the little princess in an ice prison. Nadare was planning on crushing the ship with one of his biggest jutsus. However, these plans never came to be for Naruto had yelled out, "**Sawarabi no Mai!**" With that, bone spikes began to pop out of the ground in front of the Yuki-nins. Sensing the danger, they began to run away as more and more spikes began to appear.

Back on the boat, the film crew watched in awe as the island of ice grew a bone forest. After a short amount of time, Naruto stepped out of one of the bones and walked onto the water towards the ship.

"Cut!" yelled the director.

-x-

"Come on you little fucker," swore Tayuya. "It's only been twenty miles."

Her victim…eer…student was Shikamaru who was currently coming to the absolute conclusion that Kami hated him. Today's work out had consisted of getting up at dawn and having her working him like a dog around the house. He had to use his shadow to clean toilets, wash the kitchen floor, and do other chores. Then he had to climb pine trees without his chakra and these weren't the soft kind. Then she had him running laps with weights on all his limbs and a backpack full of bricks.

"I (pant) hate you," panted Shikamaru as he fell to his knees. Tayuya smirked as she walked over to him with her flute in one hand.

"For such a smart guy you really are stupid," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Chakra is a mix of physical and mental energy," said Tayuya. "You may be ahead of everyone in the mental department, but physically you are a little better than shit. Couldn't you see the problems with this earlier one?"

"Yeah," he replied. "But it seemed too troublesome to do anything about it." Tayuya then grabbed Shikamaru by his soaked shirt with her free hand and pulled him close to her.

"Well tell me then," she said with a heated glare. "Will it still be troublesome when your friends get killed because you couldn't pull your own fucking weight on a mission? Will it still be troublesome when you know you could have saved them if only you had a little more chakra? Well?"

Shikamaru looked away while he thought about it. She did have a point, as much as he hated to admit it. If he had only built up his reserves more before the chunin exam he would have won. And after the exams were over he should have worked on it as well. But he didn't. And because of that people got hurt and nearly died on a mission.

"You're still troublesome," he said as he pushed her off of him. Tayuya smirked.

"That's why I'm in charge of your training," she said. "Now start running or I'll use my flute to beat the shit out of you! NOW RUN!" With a groan, Shikamaru began to run once more. _'I think I'm going to like it here,'_ thought Tayuya with an evil grin.

-x-

Down in the sewers, a team of ANBU was outside of the porn store. Behind them was Tsunade with tick marks all over her face. They could clearly see into the building which was full of all kinds of…adult merchandise. Jiraiya and Kakashi could clearly be seen sitting in the middle of building, naked, their backs turned towards them while watching a porno on a large screen TV.

"We've tried everything," whispered one of the ANBU to Tsunade. "But it's like they're in some kind of trance. Nothing seems to get their attention."

"I guess desperate times call for desperate measures," muttered Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked the ANBU.

"Alright," said Tsunade. "What I am about to do will be labeled a triple S-class secret. If anyone ever utters a word about this I will personally kill them myself! Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," said all the ANBU. They then watched as Tsunade took a few steps forward. Slowly she cleared her throat. She knew this was the only thing now that could get their attention, but she had prayed it wouldn't come to this.

"Jiraiya! Kakashi!" yelled Tsunade. "If you come out now then I'll let you see by bare breasts." The ANBU face faulted.

"These are bigger!" Jiraiya yelled back.

"WHAT?!" screamed Tsunade. Then tick marks appeared on her face once again. "Fine then. I guess I'll have to get you out myself." With that she cracked her knuckles as she walked towards the building.

-x-

Yukie lay in bed, asleep after the whole ordeal. No one could deny that it had been a horrible experience, so no one bothered her about it.

Her dreams were not all that comforting. At first, she saw herself as a child standing in front of a mirror. Her father was there, smiling at her. Then the flames came, burning everything. She was then carried away by a shinobi with a blurred face.

Outside of the dream world, Haku stood next to her bed. He then looked at the night stand next to the actress's bed and saw her necklace. He picked it up and began to examine the crystal on it. He then looked at Yukie before sighing.

"It looks like we are going to be getting more than we bargained for," said Haku.

-x-

"Allow me to explain," said Sandayuu. Team Anko was all gathered in the mess hall along with Sandayuu, the director, and his assistant. "Please forgive for all this but it was the only way to save Yuki no Kuni. I had to get the princess to return to her homeland."

"I thought that Yukie-san only played the part of a princess," said Rin. Sandayuu only dropped his head a bit.

"It happened years ago," he said. "Back when Koyuki-hime was just a little girl. Back then, I served her father Kazehana-dono as a member of his cabinet." At this point, tears began to roll down his face. "Those were such peaceful times. And Koyuki-hime was such a wonderful little girl. But then her uncle, Kazehana Doto, had him killed and tried to do the same to Koyuki-hime. After that, his Yuki-nins helped him seize control of the capital and killed anyone who opposed his rule. I managed to escape and began to travel around aimlessly. Then, one day, I found Koyuki-hime. She had changed her name and had become an actress. You have no idea how glad I was that she was alive."

"I should have died," came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned their heads and saw Koyuki standing at the doorway. "You have no idea how many times I wished I had."

"Koyuki-hime!" exclaimed Sandayuu. "You shouldn't say such things! You have no idea how worried we were."

"It doesn't matter," she replied with a sigh. "A part of me did die that day, my heart. Ever since that day, all my tears have run dry."

"Let me get this straight," said Rin as she pointed to Koyuki. "She's a princess who plays a princess in the movies and," Rin then pointed at Sandayuu, "her manager used to work for her father. So why are you bringing her back to a place where she'll most likely be killed?"

"The people need her to stop that bastard Doto," said Sandayuu. "She is our country's true ruler and it is time that she took her rightful place."

"So you were just using us," accused the director's assistant.

"It was for our people," said Sandayuu as he got up and walked over to Koyuki. He then got down on his hands and knees and bowed his head. "Our people are waiting for your return, princess. Will you answer their prayers and stop that madman who murdered your father? Will you bring honor back to a land that has lost it?"

There was silence in the run. Every breath and muscle twitch amplified. Koyuki just stared at the man before her with her cold, blue eyes. Then she turned her head away from him and crossed her arms.

"I don't think so," she replied.

"But--but what about your people?" asked Sandayuu.

"I could care less about them," she said. Sandayuu was about to say something, but the princess cut him off. "Would you give it a rest already?! We lost! There is no hope left! There's no way for us to beat Doto so just give up already!" She would have said more, but this time _she_ was cut off by a fist slamming on the table. Everyone turned their heads to see Naruto, gritting his teeth and staring at Koyuki.

"I don't believe you!" he declared. "This man is risking his life to help his people and you could care less. So stop disrespecting him or else you'll have to deal with me!"

"N-Naruto-san," stammered Sandayuu, moved by the boy's passion.

"Where there is hope there are dreams," said the director suddenly. "And those dreams will become the future. I like it! It's the perfect them for our movie. From now on, THIS will be the movie!"

"But director," said the assistant. "Think about this for a moment. Given everything that is happening…"

"Baka," said the director. "We will be filming a movie with a real princess, in a real struggle to save her homeland. How many chances do you think we'll ever get like this?"

"You're right!" exclaimed the assistant. "Even the making of will be a hit. We can't lose!"

"Hey wait a minute," said Koyuki.

"Sorry to but in," said Haku. "But now that Doto knows that you are alive, he will hunt you down till the ends of the earth until he has you locked up or killed. Face it, until he's dead you'll never be able to make another movie or go out in public again."

"WHAT?!" yelled a voice from outside. Naruto's eyes became dish plates as he realized whose voice that was a moment before Hisame punched a hole thought the wall and entered the run. Upon seeing her, Team Anko got out of their seats and was prepared to fight.

"Who are you?" demanded Rin.

"That's Hisame," said Naruto. "She's that crazy shark girl who tried to capture me and rape Lee." Rin blinked at that and then stared at Hisame.

"You have weird tastes," stated Rin.

"Tell us," said Haku, "why are you here?"

"I'm here on a mission for the Akatsuki that doesn't involve the Kyuubi-Jinchūriki," said Hisame with a smirk as she crossed her arms. "I heard the whole thing from outside and I won't let those bastards wreck this movie! I need to see what will happen next to Fuun-hime or else I'll go insane!" At that, everyone sweat dropped.

"Too late for that," muttered Naruto.

-x-

It took several hours for the boat to reach the port. After they arrived, transportation to get farther into the country was arranged several large snowmobiles the size of RVs were rented. Naruto sat next to Rin while they both sat across from Haku. Hisame was currently taking a hot shower.

"OK, I think it's about time you told us how you know so much about these guys," said Naruto.

"Oh that," said Haku as he laughed nervously. "Well, it was several years back with Zabuza-sama. We had just left Kirigakure and we were in need of some money. So we were hired to find and eliminate a resistance group that the Yuki-nins couldn't find. After we got paid, Nadare and Zabuza-sama got into a fight as we were leaving. I believe Nadare mentioned something about losing his balls to an outsider and Zabuza-sama thought it was a good idea. It the end, we had to make a quick getaway."

"Great," said Naruto. "Well, at least you know more about their armor. So maybe we figure out their weaknesses."

"That will be hard," said Haku as he brought a hand to his chin. "They have made several improvements since I last saw them. The biggest one seems to be that they can now block any incoming projectile."

"No they can't," said Naruto. "My Teshi Sendan got through that fat guys armor." At this, both Haku and Rin blinked.

"OK then," said Haku. "What's the difference between our weapons and Naruto's?"

"Simple," said Rin. "That armor must be able to tell what is organic and what isn't. That way it can block any long range attack. It might also explain how they are able to even wear them. If they repelled everything then the wearer could never put them on. However, it also means that they can't protect themselves from our taijutsu or Naruto-kun's kenjutsu."

"That does make sense," said Haku. "But it'll still be a challenge. Most likely they know about the flaw in their armor. And even if they don't, they still have the advantage in ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"So what are you saying?" demanded Naruto. "That we should just give up?"

"No Naruto," said Haku. "I'm just saying that it will be very hard for us. We need to figure out a plan if we are going to win."

"I know that but…"

"Naruto," said Haku sternly. "We are chunin on our first major mission alone. We don't have Anko-sensei to guide us with her experience. We can do this if we just remain focused and go over what we know." Haku took a deep breath. "Ok. Nadare, the guy I fought, is their leader. His attacks are the most brutal I have ever seen and has the highest chakra storage that I have ever encountered. He also likes to fight close to mid range."

"I fought the girl," said Rin. "She seems to be a mid to long range fighter. Her armor is different from the others allowing her to fly. She also has a jutsu that can redirect itself if it misses."

"The guy I fought is pretty fast," said Naruto. "Also, his armor seems to be designed to capture people. He didn't use any jutsus on me so I'm guessing that he was saving up all his chakra so they could get Koyuki and get out." Haku nodded.

"OK," said Haku. "Let's come up with a plan."

-x-

It was a little later and everyone was taking a much needed bathroom break. Hisame and Koyuki had both used up all the water in the snowmobiles, leaving nothing for the rest of them. The director and Sandayuu were looking at a cave that was nearby and covered from wall to wall with ice.

"Crap," said a stage hand as he came running towards everyone. "Koyuki has gone missing again."

"This is horrible," said Sandayuu. "All we had to do was go through that cave and we would have met up with the resistance."

"Go on ahead," said Naruto as he began to walk away. "I'll get her." With that, Naruto jumped away from sight.

"But," began Sandayuu. However, Rin grabbed his arm gently.

"Don't worry," she said. "When Naruto-kun says he'll do something, he'll do it."

"Unless he screws up," said Hisame.

Over with Koyuki, she was running like her life was on the line. The only thoughts in her head were those of getting as far away from her homeland as fast as possible. However, at the speed she was going was not recommended so when she continued to run down a hill and tripped, eventually rolling down to the bottom. When she looked up, there was Naruto.

"Time to go back," he said with a sigh.

It took awhile, but Naruto was finally able to get her onto his back. Now they were both slowly walking through the cave. Naruto was using chakra so he wouldn't slip.

Personally, Naruto wasn't as happy with this situation as he would have been. If someone had told him that one day he would carry his favorite actress on his back he would have been so happy. However, now that he knew what kind of person she was, he wasn't happy at all. He wasn't carrying a princess, like he had always dreamed of doing; he was carrying a spoiled brat who was trying to run away from all of her problems.

"Hey," said Koyuki suddenly. "Why did you come after me?"

"It's my job," said Naruto. "No matter where you go, I'll go to the ends of the earth to get you and bring you back." Koyuki just looked away.

"You can drag me back," she said. "But all I'm going to do is act in front of the camera. That's it. You got me?" Naruto just snorted.

Suddenly, there was an odd noise. Naruto was sure he had heard it somewhere before. It was like a whistle. And there was another noise, like an engine of some kind. Then the ice on the ground began to melt to reveal four iron bars on the ground. At the sight of them, Koyuki gasped.

"A train is coming," said cried.

"What's a train?" asked Naruto. Then two things happened that jogged his memory. The first was a quick flashback of some of the images Kyuubi had once shown him. The other was that the train was coming right at them. So Naruto did the only thing he could think of:RUN LIKE HELL.

"We're never going to make it!" yelled Koyuki.

"I'm not giving up!" yelled Naruto.

"We can't make it!" yelled Koyuki as the train appeared right behind them.

"Just shut up!" yelled Naruto.

"This is totally pointless!" cried Koyuki.

"Maybe you're ready to call it quits but not me!" yelled Naruto. "I'll never give up! Just watch what a person can do when they refuse to give up!" With that, Naruto began to pump more chakra into his legs. It was slow at first, but soon Koyuki could see that they were gaining some distance from the train. She looked down at Naruto and was amazed that he was actually doing it. Soon, they reached the end of the tunnel and Naruto jumped to the side as the train passed them by. For a moment, he just lay there panting. "Told ya I could do it."

"Nice to see you again Koyuki-chan," same a voice from behind them. They both turned their heads and saw that Doto was standing at the end of the box car. In his hand was a microphone and next to him was Nadare. "It's been ten years. Come; let me see that face of yours." Naruto then stood up and blocked his view of Koyuki, causing the dictator to growl a bit.

What happened next caught everyone by surprise. Several logs were sent down the nearby hill and slammed into the side of the train. Everyone looked up and saw a large group of people in samurai like armor. In the middle of them was Sandayuu.

"Doto!" yelled Sandayuu. "This is the end of your evil rein. Now that our true ruler is back, we will remove you and your evil from our lands."

"I thought we had gotten rid of rodents like them," said Doto casually to Nadare.

"I apologize," said Nadare. "Shall I take care of them?"

"No," said Doto. "Lets us _that_."

What happened next was all caught on film by the movie crew who were hiding in the snow. The samurai ran down the hill, yelling their hearts out. Then, suddenly, the doors on the sides of the train opened up to reveal some kind of device. It filled the entire doorway and looked like a square beehive. Then, it began to fire a hail storm of kunais at the resistance. Wave after wave was fired by that dreaded weapon until everyone in its path was dead and the white snow turned red.

-x-

Well, I need a vote here. Should Anko have her wedding and baby before this mission is over or should they make it in time. Also, will Anko marry into Iruka's family or him into hers?

-x-

Omake: The Mirror part 3

Anko was at her favorite dango shop having her usually lunch. Then, all of a sudden, she was grabbed by the side.

"Anko-chan, I found you," said the stranger.

"Get the hell off of me," growled Anko. "Hey, aren't you that gaki that I scared shitless at the last chunin exam." It was true; it did look a lot like Naruto. Except that he wasn't wearing any orange and his hair was longer. This Naruto wore white baggy pants and a cloak like the Yondaime wore that said 'Kaze-shu' on the back.

"What are you talking about Anko-chan?" asked Naruto. Then he blinked. "Hey, how did you get so old?" Tick marks appeared on Anko's face.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"We need to find Baa-chan right now," said Naruto as he ignored the anger from Anko. Quickly he moved behind her, grabbed her around the waist, and then flew off into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, hope you all had happy holidays. Please read and review.

-x-

It was Sandayuu who fell last. Koyuki had watched each of the samurai fall to the ground in groups until only he was left. Yet, for some reason, as she watched him fall face first onto the blood soaked snow time seemed to slow down. It was as if some sick god was mocking her by slowing down time to savior the pain.

Then, without any warning, Haku finishing going through hand signs which resulted in an avalanche of snow and ice that hit the train cars hard. Fearing for the evil rulers' safety, the conductor ordered that the train move forward onto a bridge that was just up ahead. Yet as soon as the train was halfway across, the exploding notes that had been placed on several of the main beams exploded causing it to lose support and the train to change its heading to the bottom of the cliff with everyone inside. Got to love karma!

However, now the shinobi from Konohagakure had to tend to the dead and wounded. Rin was going from person to person, seeing if there was anything she could do. Even if it was only to ease their pain in their final moment. Naruto and Haku did their best to help out as well with moving the bodies and bringing those that needed it water.

"Now do you see?" asked Koyuki as she stood in the mist of all that was happening. "They would have lived if only they had just kept quit and didn't oppose Doto. This is what happens when you fight back in a battle you can't win." Naruto would have said something, but at that moment Sandayuu was brought before his princess.

Now Koyuki stood before Sandayuu as he lay on the ground dying. In one hand was a dagger with her eye drops on them. He looked at her with a small smile on his bloody face. If she felt anything for this poor man's fate it wasn't present on her face. She stared at Sandayuu with a cold, emotionless face that could freeze hellfire for could turn a hot summer's day into a blizzard.

"My princess," said Sandayuu slowly. He knew these would be his last words so he forced himself to say what he felt in his heart, hoping they would get through to her. "Please forgive me for getting you…involved in all of this. But, the only…reason that we were able to get through all the hard times was because we believed…in you. Back when you were just a little girl and even now you are still…our purest hope. So please…don't…cry." And with that, Sandayuu left the world of the living having said what he needed to say.

"Baka," said Koyuki. "I cannot cry because you still have my eye drops." With that Koyuki got up, turned around, and began to walk away. "Are you all satisfied now? If so, let's go. Doto will be here soon and we'll be in danger. Let's just go home." With that, Koyuki began to walk away.

"Go home to where?" demanded Naruto. Koyuki turned around and faced Naruto who had a pissed off look. "I thought that this was your home? Aren't you the only one who can set things right? Your place is here so face Doto-teme and put this place back in order!"

"You know nothing," said Koyuki. "Spring doesn't come to this country. Our tears have frozen and our hearts have become hardened with the cold."

"But are you the only person who can change that?" asked Rin. "Sandayuu-san believed that till the very end. Are you just going to leave it like this?"

"Don't you get it?" she said without any emotion. "He won a long time ago. A stupid baka like you could never understand that."

"Hey!" yelled Naruto. "Don't talk to her that way!" Koyuki just sighed.

"I'm leaving," was all she said. Naruto apparently didn't like that answer for he ran over to her and grabbed her arm. For a moment they both stared at each other. The hate and anger in their eyes were clear even from a distance. For a moment, Naruto was tempted to use his Rasengan on her in hopes that it would knock some sense into her.

That's when it happened. Rising from over the ledge of the cliff was a zeppelin with the main car looking a lot like Doto's box car. The door opened and there was Mizore with his metal gauntlet pointing at Koyuki. It launched at her and in half a second grabbed her. As it began to reel her in Fubuki flew overhead and began to throw kunai with blue balls tied to the ends of each one. When they hit the ground, they exploded and created large ice spikes that would either block the enemy's path or make a nice shinobi cabob.

"Damn it," swore Rin as she watched Fubuki get away. "Next time I'll clip her wings. Is everyone all right?"

"I think so," said Haku. He then looked around. "Where are Naruto and Hisame?" Rin groaned, having a good idea where they might find the two.

At the end of Doto's box car was some kind of rope that looked like a person's spinal cord. During the confusion, Naruto had used his Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru to latch onto the railing. He hoped to sneak aboard and then get Koyuki with the element of surprise. However thing rarely ever go as planned for Hisame had decided to join him.

"Would you let go?" demanded Naruto as he tried to climb up his own removed spine.

"I need her alive for just a little longer," yelled Hisame. "I can't risk letting you goons getting her killed!" Not waiting for Naruto to reply, she began to crawl up the bone chain whip. Naruto was about to yell an insult at her when he looked up and saw her panties through the shark girls see through clothing.

-x-

"It's so good to see you again," said Doto with an unpleasant smile. Both he and Koyuki were in the box car turned zeppelin. Koyuki was sitting in front of a small table with a glass of wine in front of her. Doto was standing near his seat as he looked down on her. All around them were his shinobi who were operating his transportation. All of them were listening in on the conversation between their ruler and the actress.

"Cut the crap," said Koyuki. "I know you didn't kidnap me just so we could have a family reunion. If you think that I came here to try and reclaim this land then you're mistaken. They forced me to come to this hell hole."

"I know," said Doto. "I have no desire to kill you. You see, after I 'liberated' this country from by dear brother I planned to make this country more powerful than the five great nations. And in order to do that I need our clan's treasure so I can built up on our military. Sadly, after everything was all said and done I found out that the clan fortune was completely gone. I have searched all these years to find out where your father hid it and just recently I discovered its location in the Rainbow Glaciers. However, I need a certain key in order to open it and it just so happens to be hanging around your neck." As soon as Doto said that, Koyuki's hand flew to the crystal tied around her neck. Then…

"HENTAI!" came a roar from outside the door. A half second later Naruto came shooting out through the door and landed in the middle of the room. Hisame then stormed in and preceded to anime stomp him. "That's what happens when you look up at my panties!"

"Who are you?" demanded Doto as his three personal shinobi appeared behind him. Hisame blinked as she now realized the situation she was in. The element of surprise was gone and the only person who could help her right now hand spirals in both eyes. Thankfully for her, she knew one way out of this situation: lie like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm Hisame and I would like to join your shinobi village," she said. Hisame then pointed at Naruto who lay motionless on the ground. "I got this guy for you as a present. He's one of the shinobi that came with Koyuki-san. No need to thank me." Doto looked like he was about to say something, but Nadare grabbed his shoulder and moved to whisper in his ear.

"Doto-sama," said Nadare in a hushed voice. "That's the gaki we told you about. The one who has jutsus that can pierce through our chakra armor. We should collect some samples so that we can finish _that_ armor."

Doto blinked and then began to stare at the boy. In his opinion the boy didn't seem special at all. However, if there was one thing he had learned during his time with shinobi was that you should never judge them by appearances. Besides, if they were telling the truth then his scientists could make the adjustments needed for his chakra armor.

"Very well," said Doto. "We can also use him to test _that _on him."

Nadare let out a small grin of understanding. He then looked at a Yuki-nin across the room and signaled him to get the special device. The nameless grunt nodded and went over to the back end of the room. He pressed a hidden button on the wall and a secret compartment opened up to reveal the device in question. It was shaped like a gear and about one inch thick. In the middle of it was a red and blue yin-yang. The shinobi walked up to Nadare and gave him the device. Then Nadare wordlessly walked over to Naruto, undid the bottom, and pressed it against his chest. Once he had done that, sparking tentacles shoot out of its sides and went right into Naruto's skin causing him to scream in pain.

"What's happening to him?" asked Koyuki in a voice that sounded like she might be worried. That or she was afraid that he would explode and get her coat covered in blood. One of the two.

"This is a variation of our chakra armor," said Doto. "Right now all his chakra is being compressed and then cased in a shell. And if we are right about this, he'll never be able to break it."

"In other words he's no longer a shinobi," said Mizore as he went over and kicked Naruto in the gut. "That's for all the trouble you caused."

"Now back to business," said Doto as he turned his attention back to his niece. "The crystal please." Koyuki nodded as she took it off and then placed it in Doto's outstretched hand. For a moment, the evil dictator looked at it with glee. He finally had the last piece needed to begin his plans for greatness. Then he realized something that caused his mood to do a complete one eighty. It wasn't the real crystal! Quickly he grabbed Koyuki by her coat and lifted her up with one hand. "Are you trying to fuck with me?! Where is it?"

"But I thought…," began Koyuki slowly. Then, she remembered something she had thought to be part of a dream. It was Haku in her room while holding her necklace. "That girly boy," she said slowly.

"Must be Haku," said Nadare. "He was trained by Zabuza after all. No doubt he figured out what we were after."

"Shall we go after him?" asked Fubuki.

"No need," said Hisame. "Those Konoha rats will come to you as long as you have the right bait." Doto let out a small grin as he set down Koyuki.

"Hisame was it?" he asked. "Very well, you're in."

"Thank you very much," said Hisame as she bowed. _This is PERFECT_, she thought. _Not only do I have the Kyuubi in my sights, but he's powerless as well. Now all I have to do is finish collecting the remaining items I need from Koyuki-san and then I can make a break for it with the prize that not even Itachi could get. And if I take along more of those chakra suppressors then it might make our work that much easier and Leader-sama will praise me!_

-x-

When Naruto woke up, he found himself in a cell. He was hanging from the ceiling with his arms and legs chained. The first thing he did, after he stopped swearing, was to break free with brute force. Sadly, the second he tried to draw on his chakra he received an electric shock from the device on his chest. Once the shock ended, Naruto decided to try his second option. He began to curl his body until his mouth was next to his sandals and grabbed the metal file he had hidden there with his teeth.

Naruto was about to begin cutting through the chains when he heard footsteps. Thinking quickly, Naruto managed to get the file into his mouth and then lowered his head. Soon, Koyuki and two Yuki-nins appeared in front of the cell across from his. The two nins guided her in, locked the door, and left.

"Looks like you finally ended up where you belong," said Naruto after they left.

"I could say the same about you," she replied. Koyuki then looked over at Naruto who had taken the file out of his mouth, lifted himself up, and was now shaking his head back and forth in an attempt to cut through his chains. "Just give up. It'll never work." A few second later, the file slipped out of Naruto's mouth and landed on the ground. "Told you." With that, Koyuki began to stare at her feet.

"Spring never comes," said Naruto, causing Koyuki to look at him once more. "What did you mean by that?"

"It was something my father used to talk about," she replied with a sigh. "Back when he was alive, he told me that spring was like running through a field of flowers on a warm, sunny day. He told me that if I believed in it, one day it would happen. But the only thing that happened was Doto taking over this land. I guess it was then I realized that no matter how much you believe in something, reality will always be there to get in the way. So it's better to just give up and never try. If you try to fight then you will die." For a moment, there was silence.

"It's easy isn't it," said Naruto after awhile. "For the longest time, no one cared about me. I tried to blow it off and act like it didn't bother me. But it did. I felt like there was no real place for me." With that, Naruto once again tried to reach his chakra and received an electric shock. "I kept working at it and soon I made friends. I was reunited with my mother. I was able to fall in love. The more I kept at it, the more good things happened. The moment you give up is the moment your dreams DIE!" Naruto again tried to break through his chains and like before he received a powerful shock. However, this time he didn't give up and thus the shocking continued.

"Stop it!" yelled Koyuki as she stood up.

"I'm going to show you that your father and Sandayuu were right," said Naruto as he gritted his teeth. "I'll show you that they weren't wrong!" With that, Naruto finally broke his chains and fell to the ground. Slowly he rose to his feet, panting all the way, and made his way to his cell door. However, the moment he touched the door he was given yet another electric shock thanks to the tag on the other side. Koyuki watched as Naruto fell to the ground creating a loud thump.

-x-

For the next several hours everything was quite. Not a creature was stirring, not even the guards that were on duty. That was until several large explosions woke everybody up. Once all the Yuki-nins hid their nightcaps and teddy bears they began to search for the intruders. Two such guards were running down the cell block as they checked on the prisoners.

"How the hell did he get loose?" asked one of the guards as they stopped in front of Naruto's cell. The other one didn't answer, he just took off the tag and the two of them opened the cell. Naruto waited until they were both close enough before he opened his eyes, got up, did a leg sweep, and punched them both in the guts the moment they hit the ground. He then took their keys and undid his restraints. Once they were all off him he went to Koyuki's cell and let her out as well.

"Come on," said Naruto as he grabbed her arm. The two of them began to run down the hallway until it ended at a railing. Before they could make it halfway a Yuki-nin appeared out of nowhere. Naruto didn't hesitate to try and punch his opponent but the enemy shinobi jumped back just in time.

"Wait Naruto it's me," came the voice of Haku. A moment later the Yuki-nin was replaced by the overly feminine looking shinobi.

"Naruto-kun," cried Rin as she appeared from behind Haku. She ran over to Naruto to hug him which he returned. "I'm so glad you're alright. But," she said as he eyes narrowed and her voice held a hint of danger. She then let go of the hug, grabbed her boyfriend by his shoulders, and began to shake him back and forth. "Don't ever make me worry about you like that again!"

While this was going on, Koyuki walked over to Haku and held out her hand.

"Give it back," she demanded.

"Just wanted to make sure this didn't fall into the wrong hands," said Haku as he gave her back the real necklace.

"Alright," said Koyuki once she pocketed the crystal. "Follow me, I know the way out." She then turned and began to run forward. Haku followed her and so did Rin and Naruto after Rin finally got done shaking Naruto. The Konoha-nins followed Koyuki for several minutes until she led them into a large room that happened to be Doto's thrown room. Koyuki ran up the stairs and then stood next to Doto. She then took out the necklace and handed it to him. "As I promised."

"What are you doing?!" yelled Rin.

"She played us," said Haku.

"Of course I did," said Koyuki. "I am an actress after all."

"And there you have it," said Doto as he held up the crystal like a trophy. "Another brilliant performance by Fujikaze Yukie."

"Yes," said Koyuki as she pulled out Sandayuu's dagger which she had taken earlier. "It was all an act!" She then spun around and stabbed Doto in his side.

"Why you little…" said Doto as he grabbed Koyuki by the neck.

"I told you I was an actress," said Koyuki. "I always knew that if I ever came back here I would die. But at least this way, I can take you down with me! This is for my father and for Sandayuu!" With that, she managed to push them both off the platform and they fell several feet until they hit the ground.

The Konoha shinobi began to rush over to her until they saw something that caused them to stop. Doto stood up and wiped himself off. With a smirk, he undid his sash and took off his robe to reveal that he was wearing chakra armor. Unlike the others, this one was black and looked brand new.

"Thanks to the blond rat, we were finally able to perfect this new chakra armor," said Doto. "Soon, all of my shinobi will have armor like this and nothing will be able to harm them. The perfect armor that can stop ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu." He then reached down and grabbed Koyuki. "Shall we go now to the Rainbow Glaciers?" All of a sudden, bat like wings appeared from his back and he began to take off. Fortuneately, he gained an extra passenger when Naruto grabbed his leg. Before any of them knew it they had broken through the ceiling window and were now flying over the woodlands.

"Let her go," demanded Naruto.

"Get off of me," demanded Doto as he tried to shake Naruto off. When that didn't work, he slammed his feet together so hard that Naruto let go out of pain.

"Naruto!" screamed Koyuki as she watched Naruto fall towards the earth.

Has anyone ever wondered what it's like to free fall to the earth without a parachute? Or how about to land on a pine tree on your way down? And then land on branch after branch? Well if you don't know what that's like then you should ask Naruto because that was what happened to him. Yet all that didn't slow him down. As soon as he was done falling, he got up and began to run as fast as his tired and bruised body would allow. Which, sadly, wasn't very fast.

"You think I'll let you get away?" demanded Naruto as he began to pant. "If I have to I'll follow you to the ends of the earth." Just then, two people Naruto never expected to see appeared in front of him on a snowmobile. It was the director and his assistant.

"Hop on," said the director. "We have a happy ending to shoot."

-x-

Back at the fortress, Mizore was getting ready to leave. Fubuki and Nadare had already gone ahead since he had to use the little shinobi room. He was racing down the hallway when he spotted Hisame standing in the middle. So in order to avoid running her over he stopped in his tracks a few feet in front of her.

"What's happening?" asked Hisame.

"Trouble," said Mizore. "That Konoha gaki got away along with the rest of his team. We must make sure that they don't cause any problems for Doto-sama."

"So, my target escaped," said Hisame in a cold tone as she walked towards Mizore. Mizore, who was very confused, decided that he should get going. He began to run again, but as soon as he passed Hisame a blade pierced right through his chest. After he coughed up some blood, Mizore turned his head and saw Hisame holding the other end of the sword.

"Why?" he asked.

"I give you guy's one job," she said. "Keep Uzumaki Naruto locked up until I was ready to take him to Leader-sama. But since you couldn't ever do that, I don't have any need for you." Mizore's eyes widened. She was like a completely different person than she was when he first met her in the zeppelin.

What happened next was even more of a shocker. Hisame pulled out her other sword and then shoved it into a light bulb socket. Using her chakra, Hisame controlled the path of the current through her sword, into her body, and then into the other sword. While the armor did protect the wearer from most jutsus, this wasn't one of them. Mizore screamed in pain as thousands of volts of electricity surged through his body until his heart was fried.

Once Hisame was sure Mizore was dead, she pulled her swords out of him and the light bulb socket. Once she had put them away, she then pulled out the blue prints to the chakra restriction device. It may not have been what she was hoping for, but it was the next best thing.

-x-

Fubuki was flying through the air as she threw her special kunai at Rin. Rin was easily avoiding the kunai, but the real problem was what happened when they hit the ground or a tree. Each time they did, large spikes of ice were created.

_Damn it_, thought Rin. _If this were any other opponent I would have been able to take her weapons by now. But even if I could her armor would block it. And even if I had any mid to long range jutsus they would be useless. And I can't use taijutsu because she's in the air and…_ That's when an idea came to her. Rin then stopped in her tracks and then jumped into the nearest tree as Fubuki passed right by her.

"Hiding won't help you now," taunted Fubuki as turned around. As she passed by the tree Rin was hiding in, Rin jumped out and latched onto Fubuki's leg.

"Jutsus might not work on you," said Rin with a gleam in her eye. She then yelled "**Sen'eijashu!**" and a single snake shot out of her sleeve towards a nearby tree that was ahead of them. The snake then seemed to wrap around the trunk and then bit itself. Once it did that, the snake seemed to transform into a rope that was tied to the tree. "But they will work on everything else," finished Rin as she let go of Fubuki. Then next thing Fubuki felt was a tug after she had passed the tree and then a pulling sensation. Soon, she was circling the tree and each time she did a loop the tree seemed to be closer. Fubuki turned her head back and saw that the other end of the rope was tied to her leg! And that was the last thing she saw as she went head first into the tree.

-x-

"It seems like it's just you and me," said Nadare to Haku. They were both standing on a narrow pass on a mountain side. A cold wind blew through their hair and chilled them to the bone.

"It seems so," said Haku calmly. "But I won't lose to some wannabe ice user."

"Then let's see who's the real ice master," said Nadare as he ran through several hand signs. He then yelled out "**Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu!**" and then, coming down the slope of the mountain, were at least a dozen giant red eyed wolves made of snow. Haku raced towards Nadare and then jumped into the air to avoid being bitten by his attack. Haku then yelled out, "**Makyō Hyōshō!**" Soon, Nadare was completely surrounded by twenty one ice mirrors with an image of Haku in each one.

"There is no escaping me now," said Haku as he tightened his fists.

"Please," said Nadare. "I saw this trick the last time you were here. You just hide in your little mirrors while you throw your little needles at your opponent. But you seem to forget that my armor will protect me from them. Also, it takes a large amount of your chakra to keep this jutsu up. So all I have to do is wait for you to run out of juice and I've won!" Nadare then threw his head back and began to laugh.

"That might have been true back then," said Haku quietly. "But ever since I fought Rin back then, I have been working on new ways to use this jutsu." The next thing Nadare felt was pain. It was like a rapid succession of punches aimed at different parts of his body. First he got punched in the face, then his back, then his right leg, then his back, then his left kneecap, and lastly he got an axe kick at the top of his head. Nadare's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground. "Remember," said Haku as he undid his jutsu, "a good shinobi knows at least several ways to use his jutsus to his advantage."

-x-

The moment had finally arrived. Doto and Koyuki were at the Rainbow Glaciers. Doto stood in front of a device that held the key slot. In a quick motion, Doto inserted the crystal into the slot and turned it. The device began to hum and purple lights seemed to flow from the machine, into the ice, and into the glaciers. Doto grinned madly as he waited for a door to appear or for the money to magically appear before him.

But that never happened. In fact, he stood there for awhile as he waited for anything to happen. The only difference he ever noticed was that it was getting a little warmer.

"I don't see it," said Doto as he began to panic. "Where is it? Where is the treasure?" Then, without warning, a large burst of steam shot out of some snow banks. The rocks began to thaw out and stream rose from them. Soon there was a small stream of water flowing towards a frozen lake that surrounded them.

"It's so warm," said Koyuki in amazement.

"This is it?!" demanded Doto. "This is what my brother spent the clan fortune on? A heat generator?"

"Koyuki!" yelled Naruto. Doto and Koyuki turned their heads and saw Naruto jumping off the snowmobile. Naruto began to run right at them at full speed, his fist raised.

Doto saw this and grinned. The boys timing was perfect, he needed some way to let out his stress and he found killing people to be the perfect way to do just that. Doto made several hand signs and then yelled out, "**Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfusetsu!**" A black dragon of ice with red eyes shot towards Naruto and hit him, sending the blond haired shinobi into the air. A few moments later Naruto landed on the ice, hard. Before he could move or do anything, Doto appeared above him and with one blow sent Naruto into the icy waters below him.

The director and his assistant continued to film as Koyuki screamed out Naruto's name as she cried for the first time in years. _Why_, she thought. _Why did he come here? He had hope of winning, but he still came to save me. Even after everything I did to him, after everything I said to him. NARUTO!'_

Naruto's eyes were open as he sank to the bottom of the lake. Slowly, all the color faded until he was in a world of nothingness. There was no warmth or cold. There was no up or down. His limbs felt heavy and hard to move. Then he saw it, the line of light that seemed to cut the darkness in half. It was the same one he saw when he fought Sasuke. With all of his might, Naruto reached out for it.

Back on the surface of the ice, Doto was walking away from the hole. Right now he was feeling pretty good. Killing the blond shinobi had helped him sooth his nerves. Now, Doto was planning on what to do with this heat generator. Perhaps he could tear it apart and sell it piece by piece. Then this wouldn't have been a total financial loss.

Just then, there was an explosion on water from behind him. Doto turned around and saw shocked to see Naruto standing in front of the hole staring at him with yellow eyes and some kind of dark energy seeping out of his body. But the shock he was feeling now was nothing compared to what happened next. Naruto raised a hand over his face and all hell broke loose. Suddenly the black energy began to move and concentrate itself around Naruto's face. The dark energy shot out a few times like lightning, striking that ice and glaciers. Doto watched in horror as the device on Naruto's chest seemed to explode. Soon after that, Doto saw Naruto lower his hand to reveal that he was now wearing a mask that looked like it was made from bones. Its shape reminded him of a fox bearing its fangs at him. On the upper right side was a marking that looked like a blue spiral. And staring out of those narrow eye holes were yellow eyes with black sclera.

"Damn you," swore Doto as he began to make several hand signs. This time he yelled "**Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfusetsu!**" as two black ice dragons shot at Naruto. Naruto didn't seem to show any signs of worry. He simply pulled out a shoulder blade and held it in front of him. Then, just before the attack was about to hit him, Naruto slashed at it while yelling "**Tobi Izuna!**" Doto's attack was cut in half by Naruto's vacuum attack and canceled out. "Impossible!"

Naruto said nothing as he continued to stare at Doto. Suddenly, one of his arms became covered in bones and soon took the shape of a large drill. Koyuki watched in amazement as Naruto got his footing just right for one of his strongest taijutsu.

"Naruto," yelled Koyuki. "I believe in you! You are by far the strongest shinobi I have ever seen!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" asked Naruto. "**Gatotsu!**" With that, Naruto shot toward Doto as snow shot up behind him. It was at that moment his teammates arrived and the sun began to rise. The suns light hit the glaciers and were then bounced off of them causing the snow to reflect their rainbow colors that the glaciers were known to produce. It was as if Naruto was being launched by the same rainbow chakra that Koyuki's character had in her movies.

Naruto hit Doto in the chest. At first, Doto's armor seemed to be blocking the attack. That was until his core shattered, causing both armors defenses to fail as well as a small explosion. Not wanting to lose any momentum, Naruto forced his drill to shatter so that only his fist remained. Naruto hit Doto so hard that the man was thrown into the air and sailed until he hit one of the glaciers causing it to crack.

In an instant, the surrounds changed. All the snow seemed to melt and the area became a grass covered valley. There were ever flowers here and there. Also, the ice Naruto was standing on vanished instantly causing him to fall into the water as his masked shattered.

"Dear Kami," cried the director. "That device sent us to an alternative world!"

Suddenly, above the lake appeared a hologram of a ten year old girl. Koyuki gasped as she realized who it was, herself.

"Koyuki," said the voice of her father, "what do you want to be when you grow up?" The ten year old version of her looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered.

"A princess," said the young girl in a sweet voice.

"What kind of princess?" asked her father.

"A strong one, a kind one," she replied. Koyuki watched as the image of her father stepped into view. Tears began to flow down her face as he tied the necklace she had always worn around her neck for the first time.

"Well, as long as you believe in the future, your dreams will come true," he said with a gentle smile.

"There is something else I want to be," said the ten year old Koyuki.

"What is that?" asked her father

"An actress," said the little girl. At this everyone laughed.

-x-

"Alright everyone," said Hisame once she got back to the Akatsuki hideout. "It took awhile but I got everyone what they wanted."

"We want her toe nail clippings," said both sides of Zetsu. Hisame tossed him a small baggie, which he opened and then began to consume the clippings. After that, Hisame tossed her uncle the bra he wanted and then handed Pein and Itachi enough pictures of Koyuki undressing to make a flip book. In fact, they were flipping through them just to see her come to life.

-x-

Naruto and his teammates were at a big celebration in honor of the new ruler of Yuki no Kuni. It had been just over a week since they had fought Doto and it seemed to be as if it happened another lifetime ago. Naruto had spent some time in the hospital due to Rin nearly killing him for going off on his own again. She made up for this by being the one to nurse him back to health. And being alone in the hospital most of the time did have its advantages for them to have some alone time. Haku had spent the week looking over scrolls so he could add to his jutsu collection. He had gotten the hang of a couple and those he still wanted to learn he wrote down on a scroll so he could work on them later.

"So is it going to stay like this?" asked Rin.

"Sadly the generator isn't finished yet," said Koyuki. "My scientists believe that some of Naruto's chakra got into the generator and caused it to go into overdrive. Soon the snow will return. But don't worry; we'll be working on it until spring lasts all year round."

"I don't know," said Haku. "You could help bust the economy by setting up ski resorts and wither related events. And where will we hold the Shinobi Winter Olympics if there's no winter here?" At that everyone sweat dropped.

"It is a pity to see you leave behind your acting career," said Rin as she tried to change the subject. "I mean, you're really famous. I bet your fans are disappointed."

"Are you kidding me?" said Koyuki as she held up a script for her next movie. "I've already made a deal to star in a movie based on one of my favorite book by Jiraiya-sama. Well, I got to go." With that, Koyuki left them only to stop and start signing autographs for some kids which she did with a smile.

"Oh man," whined Naruto. "I left my autograph book back at home."

"So I guess you're a fan of hers again," teased Rin causing Naruto's face to turn red. Rin then handed him an envelope which he opened to find a picture. It was him asleep in the hospital bed with Rin kissing one cheek and Koyuki kissing the other. At the lower corner was Koyuki's signature with a message saying it was for the future Hokage.

-x-

Omake: The Mirror part 4

"I'M HOME!" yelled Naruto as he sank to his knees. This Naruto was wearing a white trench coat and a white cowboy hat. (At this point, he hasn't married Mai yet so please keep that in mind.) "I never thought I'd see this place again. But where's Mai-chan? The last thing I remember was that we getting ready to go see a play and then I'm here."

"Come on Naruto hurry up," came Sakura's voice from around a corner. This caused Naruto's heart to skip a beat. In a rush, Naruto dashed around the corner and saw his childhood crush. Standing next to her was a pale skinned boy who looked a little like Sasuke and…

"Why are you here Uyko," demanded the Kitsune-Sennin as he pointed at the real Naruto. All the members of Team Kakashi blinked. Then Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, this isn't the time for jokes," she scolded as she walked over to the other Naruto. "We're on a mission to find out what those light are and you're in enough trouble with Tsunade-sama as it is so cut it out." As she said that, she gave what she thought was a kage bunshin a punch in the gut. But it didn't vanish. In fact, he didn't even look fazed by it. He just kept staring at the other Naruto.

"Time to die Uyko-teme!" he yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Well happy Valentine's Day everyone. This is a special chapter dedicated to love and all that other mushy stuff that makes me want to puke. Sorry, I'm a bit jaded about this day because this is the anniversary of the day I got dumped. But never mind my pain, I shall push on!

Well, this was supposed to go out on Valentine's Day, but work and school came up and I had to wait. Well, I hope you all enjoy Naruto's and Rin's date.

Let's rock!

-x-

"I have a dangerous mission for the two of you," said Tsunade in a serious voice. Naruto and Rin stood in front of her desk. Naruto gulped and Rin began to sweat a bit. A dangerous mission and she was only sending two people? They really were short on man power. "The mission involves Bath World." The two chunins blinked in complete confusion.

"Ah, what's Bath World?" asked Naruto. Tsunade pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to Naruto. On it was a picture of a public bathhouse with the "Bath World" written above it in a fancy style.

"Bath World," began Tsunade, "is a new spa resort that opened in Hi no Kuni. Its main feature is its many types and styles of baths from all around the world as well as some they themselves have created. They have everything from normal bathtubs to outdoor hot springs. They also have a hotel, arcade, a four star restaurant, a movie theater, and many other attractions. This place also claims to be the ultimate vacation spot for those who love baths."

"So then what's the mission?" asked Rin. "Is our target an employee or a guest? Have there been any threats against it and they need us to protect it? Or are we supposed to be the ones to sabotage it?" Tsunade shook her head.

"I want to know if this place is really all that great," said Tsunade as she leaned back in her chair. "If it is, then it would be the perfect place to send Iruka and Anko for their honeymoon."

"That's it?" demanded Naruto. "That's the big mission that you want to send us on? How is that dangerous? How is that even a mission?"

"This is an important mission Naruto," said Tsunade. "Anko has been treated poorly by this village for a while and it's primarily the fault of the former council. Despite all the hardships she went through, she remained a loyal shinobi and has severed this village to the best of her abilities. This gift is a way of saying sorry to her and that we are wishing her to have a happy future. I have already sent other teams out to other places to find the best vacation spot for the soon to be love birds."

"Ok," said Rin as she began to understand a bit. "But shouldn't you at least visit one of them? I'm sure that Shizune could fill in for you for a day or two." Tsunade sighed.

"I already tried that," she said with a groan. "But she said I take enough breaks as it is with all my naps and sake breaks. Besides, many of these places are owned by people I owe money to or have casinos. Some have both! So, in other words, I'm stuck with sending other people out to have fun while I waste my youth in this office."

"It was wasted a long time ago Baa-chan," said Naruto. A second later he was sent through the ceiling courtesy of Tsunade's uppercut. Rin looked up in horror at the Naruto shaped hole that he had left behind as he became a star. She then quickly ran out of the office to go find Naruto and treat his wounds before he died.

Once the both of them were gone, Tsunade sat back down in her seat and then calmly took a sip or her tea. She then set the cup down, pulled out a kunai, and threw it at the wall opposite her book shelf. A second later, Jiraiya appeared next to the kunai and looking a little nervous. After all, the kunai had missed him by the tiniest of margins.

"Well looks like you found me again," said Jiraiya as he laughed it off. "So you're giving those two some personal time together. That's really nice of you."

"I'm a nice person," said Tsunade. "Besides, it's going to be getting busier around here. The next chunin exam is coming up and this time it's being held in Suna. So I thought I'd give some people some time off and at the same time find the right spot for a honeymoon. Two birds with one stone." She then put down her cup and looked at the pervert. "So, what do you want?"

"Yeah, about that," said Jiraiya as he scratched his head. "I'll be taking Naruto with me for a short training trip. Just for about a month and a half. No big deal really."

"Pick a different time," said Tsunade. "Like I said, we're going to be sending some of the genin away for a while and we'll need all the help we can get!"

"I know," said Jiraiya as he raised his hands to try and calm her down. "But this is something that can't wait. My contact has important information about Orochimaru and I have another who found out about another group that is turning its sights on Naruto." That caught Tsunade's attention like a mouth to a flame.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"The Black-Black Club," replied Jiraiya. "Apparently, Naruto screwed up a couple of their plans and that pissed them off. The only other thing that I really know for sure is that one of them is funding money into creating a new village. I have no idea as to who any of the members are or what Naruto did to piss them off. But you know as well as I do that they aren't the kind of people who will just let someone walk away after screwing with them. Sooner or later they will come after him and they play a different kind of game than the one Naruto is used to."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. She knew of several shinobi that had been targeted by the Black-Black Club in the past. They all died in the most gruesome ways and there was rarely any evidence or anyway to trace it back to anyone. Sarutobi had done his best to try and find out who its members were, but was never able to find anything out.

"Will you be teaching him to use more of the Kyuubi's chakra?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm tempted," admitted Jiraiya. "It might speed things along as far as his training is concerned."

"Don't," said Tsunade. "We can't risk Naruto becoming addicted or dependant on that chakra. If you want to help him with that then stay here where there are people to help should something go wrong."

Jiraiya looked into the eyes of his former teammate for a moment. He knew the look she was giving him. It was the same one she used whenever she told him not to do something and if he did do it she would make him pay. And by pay, she meant beat him into a living pulp.

"Fine," said Jiraiya. "I get it. I'll just have to think of something else."

-x-

"Damn," said Naruto as he stood next to Rin in front of the gate of Bath World. They were huge with the name written on the doors in gold. And the wall here had to be larger than the ones back at the village! "Is Bath World a resort or a prison?"

"It's made to keep perverts out," replied Rin with a thoughtful look. "I bet they have other methods of making sure that boys can't peek in the girl's side."

"I guess," said Naruto. Rin looked at him and gave him a playful look.

"Is that disappointment I hear?" she asked playfully. "Were you hoping to get a little sneak peak?" Naruto immediately began to blush.

"M-Me?" stammered Naruto. "I…well, I guess…what I meant to say is that…"

"I'm just teasing," said Rin as she grabbed his hand. "Now let's get going! I can't wait to try out the sauna!"

Meanwhile, Hisame was hiding in a nearby bush as she watched them pass by her. '_I knew Leader-sama had another reason to send me here other than to get dirty pictures for him! He must have known that the Kyuubi would be here and so lightly guarded. This is my chance! This time for sure I'll grab him and nothing will stand in my--' _At that moment, another couple walked past her. As they did, the guy tossed their soda cans into the bush and they were half full. Hisame, who didn't want to blow her cover, allowed the slightly warm soda to pour over her as tick marks appeared all over her face. '_He is so DEAD!'_

Just then, a new group passed her. Hisame noticed who they were and nearly gasped. It was the Suna siblings

"So why are we here again?' asked Gaara in a bored tone.

"Because I won three free tickets at a raffle," said Temari as she held up the tickets. "And I thought I'd share my good fortune with my family. Besides, I've always wanted to experience a real hot spring."

"But my face paint will smear," whined Kankuro. In a flash, Temari took the fan off her and wacked her bother in the head with it. "Sorry," he muttered.

'_Yes_, thought Hisame as she watched them enter was well._ This is a two for one deal. I grab the two of them and everyone will be amazed by how amazing I am. And they'll make me cookie and throw me up in the air and--'_ Just then another group came past her. It was the new Team 10 consisting of Asuma, Ino, Choji, and Kin.

"Alright, here we are," said Asuma as he light a cigarette.

"Sensei, why are we here exactly?" asked Ino as she crossed her arms. They had finally gotten some down time and she had wanted to use it getting to know the new ice user in town.

"Well I wanted to something nice for Kin since she's new to the team," said Asuma. "Plus, I want you all relaxed for when the chunin exams start."

"I heard this place has one of the best restaurants around!" said Choji with much excitement.

"I want to try out their milk baths," admitted Kin. Ino sweat dropped.

"You are really getting into you neko form, aren't you?" asked Ino with a deadpanned look. Kin just nodded. Just then, another familiar team came by.

"Hey!" yelled Kurenai as she and her team walked over to Team 10. They all looked dirty and covered in mud.

"I thought you were on a mission," said Asuma.

"In a swamp," growled Kiba. "Who put's a theme park in the middle of a swamp? Who in their right mind would go?"

"I found it to be most enjoyable," said Shino. "I was able to gather many new types of insect life."

"Now that we're done," continued Kurenai, "I thought they could use a break and a bath." Hinata nodded.

'_Ok'_, thought Hisame as she watched them go into the building. '_Now this is just getting weird. Wait a minute, I bet they know I'm here and they are really guarding my targets. Well, now that I know that I can…'_

"Move your ass!" yelled Tayuya as she came walking towards the resort. Behind her was her new pack mule, Shikamaru. He was carrying at least several large bags and all of them were extremely heavy. And then, behind them, were Michi and Haku. Michi had also won a free ticket to Bath World and Haku had gotten one from Zabuza.

'_What the hell?'_ Yelled Hisame in her mind as she watched the four of them enter the resort. '_There is no way that this many people came to this place and call it a coincidence. It's just not possible. Something is going on here I want to know what that is right now!'_ Now a new group, and the last, had appeared in front of the resort.

"Yosh!" cheered Gai loudly. "This is just the place to recharge our youthfulness before the start of the next chunin exam!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" shouted Lee. "And if I have not fully recharged my youthfulness, I will do 1000 push-ups!"

"And if you cannot then I will do 20 laps around the village on my hands!"

"And if you cannot do that than I will climb up the Hokage Monument with an extra 50 pounds!" After Lee said that, both of their tear ducts went into overdrive as they began to hug each other and the image of waves on the beach with a setting sun appeared behind them.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

'_Oh Kami'!_ Thought Hisame as hearts appeared in her eyes as she watched the two men hug. '_I love him more now than ever! I can't wait to introduce him to my uncle! And here is my chance to make him all mine before someone else tries to take him away from me!'_ And with that, Hisame began to sink deeper and deeper into insanity.

-x-

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk yyyyyyyyyeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh," said Tayuya. After she had arrived, the first thing she did was get on one of those messaging chairs. You know, those coin operated vibrating chairs. She was dressed in a pink robe that was given to all female guests (and Haku). Suddenly, the chair stopped vibrating. With a sigh, Tayuya put another coin into the slot. Once again the machine came back to life causing Tayuya to moan with pleasure. "Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk yyyyyyyyyeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh,"

-x-

"I can't believe we're all here," said Kiba. He was currently in the men's main bath along with Shino (who was still wearing his sunglasses), Haku, Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma, Gai, Lee, Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro. The room looked like another other public bath house except it looked cleared and all the faucets looked like they were made of gold. Well, maybe painted to look like gold. Right now Akamaru was with all the other pets getting a 'doggy' spa treatment.

As for the rest of the room, it was empty. It was strange because at first it had been full. However, as soon as Gai and Lee entered naked and started to hug everyone else who wasn't either used to it or had a very strong stomach left.

"I can't believe there isn't co-ed bathing," whined Kankuro. "This is a rip!"

"I agree," said Kiba as he stood up. "We should make a complaint!" Then, Kankuro moved over to Kiba so he could whisper in his ear.

"Or maybe we should take matters into our own hands," whispered the make-up loving shinobi. An evil grin appeared on Kiba's face. He liked that idea. He liked it a lot. After all, what was more exciting than seeing something that was forbidden!

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru as he began to get out of the tub. "I guess I'll just go to the outdoor hot spring."

'_Outdoor?_' Thought Kiba and Kankuro at the same time. An image appeared in their heads of sneaking a peek though the thin wall and seeing all that naked female flesh. And it would be real and not Naruto's stupid jutsu! Like a flash they left the tub and headed for the hot spring.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Gai aloud. Asuma shook his head.

"Their fine," said Asuma. "Just relax and enjoy yourself while you can."

'_Maybe I should have told them that I saw Naruto and Rin heading for the co-ed bath_,' thought Shino.

"Well," said Choji. "I'm going to get some food!" And with that, he left for the restaurant to see if it was as good as it claimed to be.

-x-

Kiba, Kankuro, and Shikamaru were now at the outdoor hot spring. Well, Shikamaru was in the hot spring staring up at the clouds while the other two were pressing their ears against the wall with nothing covering them except a small towel over their lower regions. And they could hear them clearly. It seemed like all the girls except for Michi and Hinata were there. So far all they had been doing was chatting and other stuff.

Kankuro pulled out a kunai that he had stashed away (just don't asked where) and began to make a small hole so they could see. However, the kunai didn't seem to get through. After several attempts, Kankuro pulled away some of the wood and saw that there was a steel wall in between the two baths. Kiba, who was ticked off by this, decided to climb up the wall. As soon as he got to the top, however, a senbon needle shot towards him and hit him in the middle of his head. As Kiba noticed the odd tag at the other end it activated and instead of blowing up it gave the dog boy a little electric jolt that sent him falling to the ground below.

"Shit," swore Kankuro as he picked up a bucket. He then pressed his body against the wall until he was at the edge of the wall. He the stuck the bucket past it and once again a senbon needle was fired and hit the bucket. Luckily for Kankuro he dropped it before it could shock him. "This isn't fair!" And with that, he began to cry.

-x-

Hinata and Michi had been heading for the hot spring when they had seen two people heading for the co-ed bathing section. It was Naruto and Rin. This caused the girls to forget their plans and follow them. However, as soon as they got to the door, they remained in front of it.

"Well," said Michi as she looked at Hinata. "Looks like you're up. Just see what's going on and if that girl thinks she can get ahead of us we'll stop her!"

"Gets ahead of us how?" asked Hinata. Michi blushed.

"Well…you know," said Michi uncomfortably. "They could take it to the next level…ah, become one if you know what I mean." Now Hinata was bright red. However, it was at that moment that she saw a sign near the door. It read 'NO PEEKING!' and said that those caught peeking would be severely punished.

"I can't do it," said Hinata as she pointed to the sign. "My tou-san is finally starting to notice me again and I'm sure he wouldn't be happy if I got in trouble." Tick marks appeared on Michi's face.

"What's more important?" demanded Michi. "Keeping Rin away from Naruto or daddy being proud of you?" Before Hinata could answer, they heard Rin through the wall.

"Wow Naruto-kun, you're so good at this," moaned Rin loudly. Instantly, the two girls attached their ears to the door as they began to listen.

"This is nothing," said Naruto. "I could go on like this for hours. Just relax and let my magic hands do their thing."

"The only thing I really want is that," said Rin. Now Michi and Hinata were beginning to sweat a bit.

"You want that?" asked Naruto. "Well, if it's what you really want."

"It is," said Rin. "Please give it to me." Now the two girls were sweating bullets, their faces were red, and blood was dripping out their noses. Then began to press against the door and then suddenly it opened. The two of them looked up and saw Naruto and Rin…in their bathing suites. Naruto was in orange trunks and Rin was wearing a white bikini. Apparently, you couldn't bath naked in this room. In one of Naruto's hands was a bottle of lotion that he was using to wash Rin's back.

Rin stared at the two of them for a moment as tick marks appeared on her face. This was to be her moment. Her big date and now she had party crashers!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" she screamed.

-x-

Lee had gotten out of the tub and had decided to go into the sauna. After putting on his robe, he entered the small room and closed the door. He then took a seat and leaned back against the wall as he let the heat over take him. Then, he felt a hand against his cheek and Lee opened his eyes.

"Enjoying yourself," asked Hisame who was wearing only a black bikini. Lee got up and pressed himself against the wall.

"W-What are you doing here?" demanded Lee.

"Relaxing," said Hisame with a small smile. Something about that smile scared the crap out of Lee. He made a mad dash to the door and opened it…only to find that a steel wall blocking his way out. "Like it? I made a Mizu Bunshin before I came in here and ordered it to make sure you couldn't get away!"

"But we'll die," Lee pointed out hoping it might knock some sense into her. Does he know who he's dealing with?

"Then we'll die together," said Hisame as she began to take off her clothing. "Now let's go out with a bang!" (What happens next is some graphic images that are too intense! So intense that I'm afraid I might blind you or damage you mentally! So please get up, take a short break, and come back as soon as Lee is rescued by his naked sensei and the next hug fest begins. On second thought, come back after that happens!)

-x-

"Ah, there you are Hisame," said Pein as he watched Hisame enter the secret hideout with a big grin on her face. "I trust the mission went well?"

"Here you are Leader-sama," said Hisame in a dreamy voice as she tossed her boss the pictures she got. Pein looked at the pictures and then began to scream in horror. Hisame had only taken naked shots of Lee and Gai hugging. Oh the horrors! Almost no one deserves THAT fate!

-x-

Omake: The Mirror part 5

"What the hell is going on?" yelled cannon Naruto as the Kitsune-Sennin charged at him. Naruto tried to block it but the guy in white was just too fast for him.

"I don't know what you're planning teme but I will stop you this time," said Kitsune-Sennin Naruto as he began to punch the other Naruto over and over again.

"Please stop this," begged Sakura. She hoped that if they saw her upset then they would stop fighting. Unfortunately for her, it had the opposite effect that she wanted.

"Now look what you did," said Naruto as he went into his sage mode. "You made Sakura-chan cry!"

"She's upset because of you!" said the fox sage. Sakura was about to say something when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and saw another Naruto. This one was wearing a dirty old green trench coat that looked a little too big for him and grey pants. On his forehead were two red dots.

"The only way to stop something like this is to literally stop them," he said. "I'll handle it." And with that he vanished. Back with the fight, the two Naruto's were charging at each other with their fists extended towards each other. Then, the third Naruto appeared between them. Acting quickly he grabbed both of their arms, spun them around, and flung them to the ground. Bone spikes appeared out of his palms and grew until they were pressed against both of the other Naruto's necks. "Now then, let's figure out what is going on so I can get back to Rin-chan."

Omake: Alternate chapter 434

Pein stretched out his hand at Naruto and then pulled him towards him. His plan was simple. Get him close and have his chakra draining corpse take away all of his chakra. Yet he raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto begin to form a few seal.

"Take this!" yelled Naruto. "**Oiroke no Jutsu!**" Now flying towards Pein was a naked girl. However, the only thing to happen to Pein was that his nose dripped a little.

A moment later, the chakra draining Pein grabbed Naruto from behind and accidentily grabbed 'her' breasts. And due to the power of sage mode, they felt very, very real. It was only then that both Pein's fainted due to the fact that this was the first time he had ever touched a girl like that.

Well, Darthvalgaav is going off to the loney bin after writing this chapter. Reviews will help him get out sooner!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me awhile, but like I said I am really busy right now. So get off my back! Also, if you want more updates then review. If you don't review then my feelings get hurt.

Well for all of you following the manga, this latest chapter shed some light on how Danzo had been winning lately. I mean first he's picked as the next Hokage and then the leader of the alliance. I mean he had just won those titles too easily and I was right! Also, it looks like Kiri has been doing a little bit of transplanting themselves. May Danzo die a slow and painful death that leaves him screaming for his mommy!

Let's rock!

-x-

"Welcome back Jiraiya-sama," said the head monk who greeted the two at the front of the temple. He then looked over at the spiky haired blond standing next to him who looked a bit odd. Maybe it was because of the two red dots on his forehead or the fact that he was looking around like an idiot. "And who is your companion?"

"This gaki is Uzumaki Naruto," replied the sage. A moment later, however, he was hit in the back of the head. Jiraiya turned around to see Naruto standing behind him with a bone club in his hand. Tick marks appeared all over the older man's face as he saw the satisfied look on his pupils face. "What the hell was that for?"

"What do you think?!" snapped Naruto as he pointed an accusing finger at Jiraiya. "What kind of introduction is that? You could have said it nicer!"

"A gaki is a gaki so I'll call you a gaki as much as I like," responded Jiraiya.

"Excuse me," said the monk as he tried to get their attention. In a way he got what he wanted because the pair turned their heads towards him.

"What?!" yelled the two. A moment later they remembered where they were and who had been standing in front of them the whole time. Both of them lowered their heads and sweat dropped at their own actions. Now that the monk had their attention, he turned around so that his back was facing them.

"Please follow me to your rooms," he said. "And please be quiet." Jiraiya turned his head to look at Naruto and was about to say something, but the monk somehow foresaw this and spoke up again. "Both of you. There are others who are in meditation right now who need to focus."

As they walked down the halls, Naruto began to remember some of the things that had happened recently. The two of them had come to this temple where one of Jiraiya's informants was supposed to meet him. This place was just one of hundreds that Jiraiya had picked so that it would be harder for the enemy to see any real pattern.

The timing of this trip was perfect. Rin was right now continuing her training under Tsunade. Haku was visiting Zabuza while Tsunami was in the hospital after giving birth to a baby boy. Also, Anko and Iruka were on their honeymoon.

The wedding had been nice. Well, as nice as a wedding could be with a very pregnant kunoichi who was going through mood swings left and right. Hell, she nearly killed a guest for coughing during the ceremony. Then, after they pulled her off the poor bastard, she began to cry about how her wedding was ruined. Then she became happy again and said that it wasn't a total mess before she growled at the audience not to screw it up. Naruto, who was the best man, felt sorry for Rin who had been the maid of honor.

Of course, Naruto had an idea of what she was going through. His kaa-san was in the same boat as Anko. When he wasn't out on missions, he was at home making sure she didn't strain herself. When he needed to train, he left her a couple of clones to take care of her.

The timing of this trip was also good because teams 8, 10, and Gai were also leaving for Suna. It was time for the chunin exams and they felt more confident in their skills. To fill in for Shikamaru, Team 10 had Kin who had become skilled in the art of genjutsu. As for Shikamaru, he was getting his ass kicked by Tayuya. Again.

The monk led the two Konoha-nins to their room where they would be staying while they were there. It was small and almost completely bare. It had one window which showed a tree in the courtyard, two small mats, and a table. Monk gave them a short bow and then left without saying a word.

"Well," said Jiraiya as he turned to leave. "I better get to work on your training. Wait here, I'll be back in an hour or so." And before Naruto could say anything, the old pervert had left the room.

"Thanks a lot Ero-sennin," Naruto muttered as he crossed his arms. The blond knew Jiraiya well enough that whatever 'training' was involved, he would try to also include some of his 'research'. Perhaps there was a hot spring nearby. Naruto imagined being put through some half baked trained exercise while Jiraiya peeked on women. Yet, there was a part of Naruto's mind that said otherwise. Jiraiya had helped him in the past with his training, even when he didn't seem like he was. Perhaps Jiraiya just needed to get a few things together.

Then, without any warning, Naruto found himself standing in front of Kyuubi's cage.

"What the hell?" roared Naruto. While all Naruto could see were the eyes and sharp canine teeth of the Kyuubi, it was still easy to see the smug look on the fur ball's face. Smugness and amusement.

"**It is time that I helped you in your…training**," said Kyuubi. Naruto blinked.

"You're going to train me?" asked Naruto. "With what?" Kyuubi narrowed his eyes.

"**Do you remember when we talked about the various types of energies?**" he asked. Naruto crossed his arms and assumed a thinking pose. Then, after several minutes, he shook his head no. "**BAKA! Fine, we'll have a quick recap. All beings are born with physical and spiritual energies that combine to create chakra. However, there are other types of energies out there that can be combined with your chakra.**" Kyuubi stopped as Naruto raised his hand. Being stuck in Naruto for so long, and having been around since the dawn of time, Kyuubi knew that Naruto wanted to ask a question. He only hoped it wasn't stupid. "**What is it?**"

"Uh, why would someone need to add other energies to their chakra?" asked Naruto as he lowered his hand. "I mean, why not increase the amount of chakra you have so that you can outlast your opponent?"

"**Not a completely stupid question**," muttered Kyuubi. "**I'll put this in a way I know ****you**** will understand. Your body is like a bowl. Your physical energy is like ramen noodles and your spiritual energy is like the broth. That's you in a nutshell. Now the other energies are like the meats and other toppings that are added to increase the flavor.**"

"Now I get it1" said Naruto as he whipped away the droll.

"**I thought you might,**" said Kyuubi. "**Each energy will affect you differently. Some will upgrade you physical abilities while other will allow you to use certain types of jutsus that cannot be done unless you can tap into that specific energy. I will be starting you on the only one you are really ready for and that is causality energy.**"

"What will that do?" asked Naruto eagerly. He imagined himself swatting away millions of kunai with a single swipe of his hand or using a super powerful jutsu.

"**Causality energy will allow you to see into the future**," said Kyuubi.

"Nani?!" yelled Naruto. "Why can't we start with something cooler?"

"**Because it's the safest**," yelled Kyuubi. "**There are serious risks involved in learning the other types of energies and that's why aren't widely practiced. Only a few have the chakra amount and the guts needed to even attempt learning them. You have a lot of chakra, but not enough for most of them. Now, if you use causality energy correctly, you will be able to see into the future a few seconds which is a great help in battle.**"

Naruto nodded. It did make sense. If he knew what his opponent was going to do before hand, he could more easily dodge or counter the attack. Then, a thought came into his head.

"Sounds like the Sharingan," said Naruto.

"**It is similar**," replied Kyuubi. "**Yet, it is not the same thing. Seeing into the future and using the Sharingan to predict your opponent's next moves are different. With causality energy, you are looking into what they will do several seconds before even they know what they will do. The Sharingan allows the user to see subtle differences in the movements of the opponent and, as it evolves, will allow the user some level of predictive powers. However, Sharingan users are surprised from time to time.**

"**Now then, let's get to work on drawing in causality energy. In order to draw it into you, you must work on your awareness. Start by sitting in front of the window and studying that tree in the courtyard. Keep watching it until you are able to tell when a leaf will fall and how it falls. Know beforehand when it twists and turns.**"

"And then what?" asked Naruto. Kyuubi just laughed and the next thing Naruto knew was he was back in the room the monks had given him.

It was about an hour later when Jiraiya had returned with a couple of scrolls under his arm. He had managed to get his hands on some scrolls that had been used to train another wind user you had visited this temple. The first was Fūton: Jūha Shō which was like a flying blade of wind. The second was Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō which was similar to the first but took on the form of a giant claw.

Jiraiya opened the door and saw something that made him sweat drop…big time! Naruto was yelling angrily at a tree and pointing at it.

"I said left you stupid leaf!" yelled Naruto. "Hey, don't fall yet! Go right then left! Don't spin!"

-x-

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, a figure stood before a large steel door. The bald man wore what seemed to be a silver colored spandex attire and his eyes seemed to glow a light blue color. He was tall and muscular, but not too muscular like those professional body builders. He was more of the slim kind. As for the door, it covered an entire wall. He had tried time after time to open it yet nothing had worked. There were claw marks here and there as well as some skeletons that looked like they had died trying to enter this room. And whatever was inside of it, he wanted it!

The room me was in was part of an old complex. He had found it, buried for hundreds of years. It lay underground, buried from sight and history for no one knew anything about it but him and those that served him. Painted on the walls were symbols and words like "United Empire of America" and "In Bush We Trust". Scary, isn't it? Machines and devises lay all around the room that seemed to be more advanced than the current level of technology. One of them, a communication device, was active.

"Sir," said a shadowy figure on the screen. "We have located the second key."

"And the owner?" asked that man.

"We offered her the money in the hopes of doing this peacefully," replied the other. "However, she refused to part with it. Now she no longer has any need for it or anything else in this world." The man nodded. He would have preferred not to have had to take such actions for they might alert the Kages. However, what they were going to do required the three keys made of a special mineral that couldn't be found anywhere else. Having the owners of these keys refuse them was…unacceptable.

"Return to base," commanded the man. "I have traced the third and final keys location. It was recently passed down to a weaker owner, but still a Konoha shinobi owns it. Sadly, the information I have is limited. I know that he or she is young, most likely a genin and skilled. There is a high chance that this genin is in Suna for the chunin exam."

"Suna is along the way," said the figure. "I could pick that key up and deliver both keys if you wish it."

"No," said the man. "I, the Haitekukage, have already sent Fusenmei and Nikuya to obtain the key." The figure on the scene was taken aback by this. Of all the Haiteku-nins, they were extremely violent and lacked any subtlety. In fact, they were better at…

"I see," said the figure. "You plan to have them killed and have Suna take the blame for it." The Haitekukage grinned.

"It won't be the first time that they betrayed their allies," he said. "As long as they don't know about us, we can complete my plans without any worries of the main villages. Once we get the last key, even combined they won't be able to stop us. But until then we do not have the power or the backing we need to take on even one. Now return to base."

"As you wish my Kage," said the figure as he gave a bow. A moment later, the device went dead.

-x-

Elsewhere, with two very familiar members of the Akatsuki…

"Come on everyone," said the zoo tour guide. "We are almost to our final exhibit." The tour group followed the tour guide like sheep. However, in the back, were wolves.

"I can't wait to see the shark exhibit," said Kisame who was excited as a child on Christmas Eve. In both hands he carried his camera with excitement and there was a look of child like gleam in his normally murderous eyes. "They have every shark in the world in this exhibit and I have been waiting two years to see this!"

Itachi said nothing. He didn't really want to be here. Especially since the weasel exhibit had 'that' song playing. But they had agreed that this time they would do something Kisame wanted to do first for their vacation. After that, Itachi could pick where they went to next. Best part was that it was a paid vacation.

As the group entered a blue colored building, Kisame closed his eyes and held his breath. As he walked, he could smell the fish in the air and the salt water. He could feel the cold moister in the air as it assaulted his skin. It was finally happening. He would finally see all the sharks of the world in one day. And, if he was lucky, they would let him feed a great white. Oh, who was he kidding? He'd feed them anyways even if he had to throw the entire group into the tank just to see a great white sink its teeth into flesh.

"And here's the penguin exhibit," said the guide. Kisame's eyes opened faster than lightning when he heard that. In front of him was a window that allowed them to look into an artificial habitat made for these flightless birds. It was mostly ice with water surrounding it so the penguins could swim. Said birds looked over in their direction and began to wave at them or slide around on their bellies.

"W-What happened to the sharks?" asked a teary eyed Kisame.

"Oh, we got rid of them last year," explained the guide with a smile.

"Will you be alright?" asked Itachi. He only asked because he didn't want Kisame to make a big scene like he did last year. That was when they went on vacation to the beach and Kisame was forbidden to go into the water on the account that he was scaring all the families. That and that he was humming the 'Jaws' theme music.

"I…hate…PENGUINS!" roared the shark man. As the shark man burst through the glass and into the tank, he was filled with the memories he had the led him to his hatred of penguins. He had been five when his family had gone to a petting zoo and he had been allowed to feed a baby penguin. However, the baby's mother had been spooked by his appearance and began to peck the once kind hearted boy who just wanted to feed a baby animal. Ever since that day, he became a violent killed who above all hated penguins. Well, he also had an odd dream where Itachi had replaced him with a penguin that also shot him.

As Kisame's feet hit the icy ground, the birds stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Then, one of them walked over to Kisame with a fish in its mouth and then dropped the fish right in front of the shark man. The penguin then looked up and gave Kisame the puppy dog pout look. However, Kisame was immune to that look thanks to all the training he had with his niece. With an insane grin that showed his teeth, Kisame reached back for his sword.

Yet, the moment his hand touched the grip, the penguins had pulled out all kinds of automatic guns and missile launchers. Hell, one even had a flame thrower! The boss, who had approached Kisame, now had on a military cap and had a corncob pipe in its beak. The leader pointed a wing at Kisame and ordered the attack. The next thing anyone knew was that Kisame was running for his life.

"Just say you love them," yelled the guide.

"Where did they come from?" asked Itachi. "And more importantly, where did they get that military hardware?"

"Well, they used to belong to Potter-san who trained penguins as performers," explained the guide. "He also trained them to defend themselves after an unfortunate sea lion attack. Sadly, he forgot to train them in self control. He realized this after they lost a movie deal to a killer whale named Willy and they went on a killing spree. Apparently, when they don't feel loved, they kill everything in the surrounding area."

"I'll never say I love those bastards!" yelled Kisame!

-x-

The three teams from Konoha were walking back from Suna together. They had gone to the exam without their senseis since they had missions to complete. Out of all of them, Neji had done the best. While he had given up in the last match of the finals, he knew he had made the rank of chunin. However, he was disappointed that he never had the chance to fight Gaara for the red haired nin had already been promoted. It wasn't about revenge or anything of that nature. Neji simply wanted to see how well he could do against an opponent who had pushed Naruto so much during the invasion.

Out of everyone who went, Kiba had done second best until he was defeated in the second round of the third part of the exam. Sadly for Kiba, he had gone up against Neji thinking he had a shot. Everyone else of their teams had a much harder time. Shino had gotten into a fight with a Suna-nin who deep fried his bugs and Hinata had gone against Neji in the first round. Lee and Tenten had been put against each other and somehow it ended in a draw. Neji still couldn't believe it and he had been there. That had been a match that you just had to see in order to believe!

As for Ino and her team, they didn't even make it past the second part of the exam. Enough said.

Everyone was walking back together when all of a sudden Akamaru began to sniff. A moment later the dog began to growl. Both Kiba and Neji stopped which caused everyone else to stop. The two genins exchanged glances, knowing that when the dog growled, something was wrong. Very wrong. Neji activated his Byakugan and then with eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" he yelled. Without hesitating, everyone followed his orders and got to the ground. Meer seconds later, an object that looked like a spiked cannon ball flew over their head and then stopped, yes stopped, in midair above them. It spun around slowly as sparks danced wildly around it. Then, as quickly as it had appeared it shot back in the direction it had come from.

But it didn't go very far.

"Not bad," said a gruff voice. Everyone looked up and gasped in horror at what they saw. He looked like a combination of giant and machine. He stood almost like a gorilla with arms twice as long and thick as a normal human which seemed to be made of silver like metal. But only one arm had a hand on it, even though it was more like a metallic claw. The other held the same spiked ball that had been shot at them. This man had no hair and both of his eyes were a milky white. His legs also seemed to be thicker and metallic. His chest seemed to be more normal than the rest of his body except for the tubes that seemed to be coming out from his limbs and into his chest. "You managed to evade your death for the moment. But how long will it last?"

"Whocareswhocares?" said a new voice. A moment later this new person appeared in front of the bigger one. For Neji, he had literally appeared because one moment he wasn't there and the next he was. Like his ally, this one seemed to be a mix of man and machine. But that was where the similarities. This one spoke quicker, in a squeaky sounding voice. He was smaller too, maybe around Neji's height with limbs that seemed to be far bonier than was normal. They seemed to be made of a golden like metal, similar to that of the first one. This new enemies head was covered by a helmet with a visor that concealed the upper part of his head.

"Tell me Nikuya, who has the final key?" asked the giant. "I do not want to tell our leader that it was I who destroyed the key." Neji kept his eyes on Nikuya, watching to see what his powers were. However, all Neji saw was a moment where he flickered for barely a moment.

"Nonehaveit! NonehaveitFusenmei!" said Nikuya which confused Neji greatly. Nikuya hadn't done anything. How could he find out what they had on anyone? That was when Neji noticed the ground around their opponent or, more specifically, the footsteps in the sand. They looked like someone had raced over to them and searched them before they had even noticed. Now Neji was afraid, very afraid.

"Then there is no reason for them to live," said Fusenmei as he raised his weapon hand at the group.

-x-

Back in Suna, Gaara suddenly looked up.

"Is something wrong Gaara?" asked Tamari.

"Yes, something is very wrong," answered Gaara as he narrowed his eyes.

-x-x-x-

Omake

As the Naruto from the Mist village carried Hinata in his arms, he had begun to notice that something was wrong. First of all, no one seemed to notice or care. It was like it was usual for them to see him and Hinata. And that was wrong! This village hates him and believes that he was a demon and that Hinata was a traitor. Something weird was going on here!

"N-Naruto-kun," came a soft voice belonging to Hinata. Naruto looked down into her eyes and had a thought. The amount of trouble he would get into with this one would be grave. Hell, it might even start a war, which he was ok with.

"Hey Hinata-chan, do you want to do it in your father's room?" he asked. Hinata's face went bright red and before she reply or faint Naruto moved over to avoid a kunai.

"What the hell are you doing with Hinata-chan?!" yelled a voice from above. Mist Naruto and Hinata looked up to see…Naruto?! He was flying in the air with Anko in his arms

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Anko. "Now there's two gakis! Am I drunk again?"

"I don't even want to know what that's like," muttered the Mist Naruto. He then looked at his look alike. "I don't know what's going on, but I'll assume that we'll have to fight one way or another."

"You got that right!" yelled the Kaze-shu. "Let's have some fun!"


	7. It's back!

Hello everyone! This is Darthvalgaav with some exciting news! BEMB: Path to Jonin will be updated in the near future. Not only that, so will several other stories that I have either been putting on hold or just haven't updated for awhile.

Now, I would like to make one thing **VERY** clear. I know who Minato and Kushina are. Please stop telling me. When I first began writing this story in 07, no one knew their real names. Back then everyone thought Minato's name was Arashi. I am going to say this once here and never again: **I WILL NOT BE CHANGING THEIR NAMES IN THIS STORY!** The reason for this is because I am already at part two and I don't want to go back and change everything. Also, there is the small fact that I gave Naruto the Shikotsumyaku and I don't want to rewrite the whole story so it will make sense and then still have people complaining that they liked Momiji. Please just accept things as they are and try to enjoy the story.

Next update should be in two weeks. Till then, I recommend rereading Blue Eyes Meets Brown. Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all and welcome back. Sorry for that little outburst in the last chapter. You wouldn't believe how often I get people who tell me that I get the names wrong. As my girlfriend says, this is called fanfiction for a reason.

I would also like to apologize for the long wait. It wasn't that I wanted to give up on this story. It was just that I was stuck and I didn't like a lot of the ideas I was coming up with. This part is very original and I sort of put a wall in front of me. But, after years of thinking, I came up with a way to keep going. It might not be the best, but it means that this story will be continuing once again.

Let's rock!

-x-

Naruto walked slowly behind Jiraiya as they returned to the village. The day was an average one for the people who lived in Hi no Kuni. The temperature was warm and pleasant with blue skies. In the trees the birds sang their songs as the wind blew through the trees. To anyone who was looking would see an elderly man walking with someone who could pass as his grandson on a perfect day.

Naruto was not the same as when he left the village. For one thing, he had grown a bit. He was now a couple of inches taller than when he had left Konohagakure. His clothing was full of rips and holes caused by his training and the sleeves seemed to be a little short due to his growth spurt. His jacket also looked tight on him, but not due to any major weight gain. Another thing that was different about him was that his smile was gone. He had every reason to be happy to return to his home. He was returning to his mother, his girlfriend, all of his friends, and yet none of those things could bring a smile to his face. And it all had to do with the events that had occurred several days ago.

-Flashback-

It had been two weeks since Naruto had begun his causality energy training. Two weeks of staring at leaves and watching them fall. In short, not a very interesting two weeks. The only time Naruto did anything different was when Jiraiya decided to train him personally, but those times were few.

But, on the bright side, all of Naruto's hard work paid off. He had finally learned how to gather causality chakra and slowly release it. Right now he was watching a leaf fall to the ground while at the same time watched that same leaf fell an inch or so below the first. This second leaf was almost see through and it seemed to be one step ahead of the first.

"Alright!" cheered Naruto. "I think I got the hang of this!" And with that, Naruto released all the causality chakra he had stored. And it was in that moment that he realized he had made a very grave mistake.

The world began to tumble around him. Images and sounds seemed to come at him from every direction. Naruto could make out some figures and a few faces, but they changed way too fast for him to get any real details. The background also seemed to change. One moment he's in a desert, then in a cave, and then in some forest. Sometimes it would be day and others it would be night. And then…it stopped.

Naruto blinked, unsure of where he was. It looked like he was in some kind of crater. But he had never seen one this big or deep before. In fact, Naruto guessed that it might be able to fit the entire village into it. The blond looked up and then gasped. He was looking at the Hokage Monument. This was the village! Or, at least, what was left of it.

A sound caught Naruto's attention. He turned around and saw a sight he never would have expected. There was a man wearing the robes of the Akatsuki. He had bright orange-red hair, purple eyes with a ripple patter, and a lot of piercings. And in front of him, literally pinned to the ground, was a blond haired shinobi with whisker marks of his cheeks. It was an older Naruto! The younger Naruto wanted to shout out but before he could the world seemed to fade away. He kept his eyes on the only two figures he could until he was back at the shrine.

-End Flashback-

Since then, Naruto had been afraid to use causality chakra. He knew what he had seen was the future, but he had no idea of how far. From the clues he had seen it had to be several years. But what happened to the village? Was it because of the guy with the weird eyes? And what happened to everyone else?

"**Baka**," the Kyuubi had said. "**Your doubt and worry is pointless! I told you that the farther you look into the future the more likely it won't come true. The future is constantly changing, making it hard for even the most skilled seers. But if you're that worried about this person then just defeat him before he gets to the village. There, problem solved.**"

To a point, those words helped calm Naruto down. He had always believed that no one knew what the future held. But what he had seen with his own eyes had shaken his resolve.

"Welcome back Jiraiya-sama. Hey Naruto," Naruto looked up and realized that he was at the entrance of the village. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed. And it seemed that Hagane Kotetsu was on gate duty.

"Hey Hagane-san," said Naruto. "Where's Kamizuki-san?"

"He's taking a lunch break," said Hagane. Just then, Naruto's stomach began to growl. "Looks like someone else could use a lunch break. Why don't you get a bite to eat before you see the Hokage. I'll let her know you're on your way."

"Thanks," said Naruto as he raced off in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen. As he traveled, he began to wonder what emo-boy was doing. He was either getting stronger or being used as Orochimaru's butt buddy. Or maybe both. Somehow Naruto could see it clearly in his mind; Sasuke curled into a ball in bed with Orochimaru lying next to him smoking a cigarette. With a shutter, Naruto shook off those disturbing images and arrived at Ichiraku Ramen. The place was the same as always. Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, were both behind the counter as they served the customers. Naruto noticed that there was only one at the moment and that there were several bottles of sake in front of him.

"Iruka," said Teuchi as Naruto walked up. "I think you've had enough."

"I'll tell you when I've had enough," said Iruka with a slight slur.

"Iruka-sensei, what's going on?" asked Naruto as he sat down next to the scarred chunin. Teuchi nodded at Naruto as the blond sat down and then began to fix Naruto his standard order of four chicken ramen and six pork.

"Oh, it's you Naruto," said Iruka as he rested his head on the counter. "It's nothing."

"He's been like this for a couple of days now," said Ayame as she place the first bowl in front of Naruto. "He's just depressed about what happened to Anko-san."

When Naruto heard this he nearly spat out his ramen in shock. Had he heard right? Something happened to Anko-sensei? Was the baby alright? And how could Iruka-sensei just sit there and say it was nothing?

"Is the baby alright?" demanded Naruto. At that, Iruka lifted his head and looked at Naruto.

"The baby's fine," he said and then let out a little sigh. "It's just hormones." Naruto blinked. Hormones?

"It happened a little while ago," said Ayame. "From what I've heard they were shopping in the market when things turned ugly. The cashier turned out to be an old friend of Iruka's and she was flirting with him a bit. Sadly, Anko-san didn't like it every much and attacked her." Ayame stopped and let out a little shutter as she remembered some of the more 'bloody' details. Naruto shuttered too because he knew what his sensei was like and what she could do to a person she didn't like.

"While the ANBU agents were dragging her away she was accusing me of being unfaithful," said Iruka as he looked down again. "I know it's the hormones talking, but I can't help thinking I could have prevented this."

"Sorry to hear that," said Naruto as he finished his bowl. "By the way, where is Anko-sensei?"

-x-

There is a place, deep in the forest near Konohagakure where solitary confinement is conducted. This place is located underground and each cell is just a really deep, dark pit. The guards, each one of them an ANBU agent, walked around these pits with torches as their light source. Nearly each and every one of these shinobi were Kuno-nins who had a history of 'misbehavior' and needed a 'time out'. Nearly.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" screamed Anko from her pit.

"We told you before, the Hokage has ordered you to stay down there until you give birth," yelled back the ANBU guard in a calm tone. "We have a doctor standing by so please be patient."

"Do we really have to let her out?" whispered the guard next to him.

"I heard that!" yelled Anko in a snappish manner that made the two guards jump. Then they heard her begin to sob. "Iruka-kun, why are you leaving me here? Don't you love me anymore?" Suddenly her voice became cheerful and happy. "I mean, what's not to love about me? He's lucky to have such a smoking hot wife like me!" Then, without warning her mood change with a sudden explosion of anger. "He'd better not be with that little _slut_! She's lucky to still be breathing. And if he even thinks about leaving me I'll hang both of their heads on my wall!"

Both ANBU guards gulped.

-x-

"Wow, I can't believe that there's a place that could hold Anko-sensei," said Naruto as he finished his ramen. "I wonder how kaa-san is doing?"

"She's doing well," said Ayame. "I saw her last week when she ordered a bowl of chocolate, bacon, and banana flavored ramen." Naruto did his best not to look disgusted as he paid for his meal and left.

On his way to the Hokage's Tower, Naruto spotted a store that specialized in shinobi attire. The blond paused and stopped to look inside. Within the store there was a large verity of styles ranging from the standard uniform all the way to jumpsuits. There were also weapons, cloaks, scrolls, and other equipment as well. Naruto then looked down at his own clothing and knew he needed a new outfit. Hell, he needed several new outfits. Tsunade could wait a couple more minutes. After all, all he was doing was reporting that he had returned.

"Shithead," he heard a girl say as he entered the store. "Can't you find something else? With that you'll just blend right into the crowd."

"Troublesome," said a male voice in a bored tone. With that, Naruto knew who was in the shop. He went in the direction of the voices and soon found Tayuya and Shikamaru. The famous foul mouthed red head was holding her flute while the lazy genius was rubbing a large bump on his head. He also noticed that Shikamaru was now dressed in the standard chunin uniform and vest.

"Hey," said Tayuya as she noticed Naruto. "The blond fuckers back."

"Yeah, I just got back and I thought I should get a new outfit," said Naruto as he indicated his torn and slightly smaller clothing. Tayuya grinned.

"So you finally hit puberty," she said with a laugh.

"Must be hard for you," said Shikamaru before Naruto could explode in a fit of anger. "I mean, bones coming out of your arms and back must cost you a fortune in clothing."

"That's why I usually take off my jacket when I fight," said Naruto. He then began to look at the verity of clothing more closely. The first thing he did was find his new size. After that he began to look at outfits that wouldn't be torn to pieces by his Shikotsumyaku. He saw an orange hoodie that he liked and could have worn on a date or something like that, but as soon as he tried it on he began to receive visions of him dying in imaginative ways. In the end he bought some standard chunin pants and then unsealed his chunin vest from its sealing scroll. At least like this his arms would be uncovered. When he was all done he turned towards Tayuya and Shikamaru again. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you need more fucking muscles before you can pull that off," said Tayuya.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru. Naruto just shrugged.

"Oh well," said Naruto. "It'll have to do for now. I'll see you both later." Naruto turned towards the door and the stopped. He then moved to face them with a big grin on his face. "I guess I'll let you two get back to your date."

"It's not like that!" yelled both beat red teens as Naruto left, laughing his head off. Once again Naruto was on his way to the Hokage's Tower when, yet again, something caught his attention. It was a couple in their mid-twenties. The man was handing his girlfriend a small case which she then opened.

"Kenta-kun" she gasped. "I love it!" With that she pulled out a gold necklace. "It much have cost you a fortune."

"Not really," said Kenta with a small smile and he helped her put it on.

As Naruto watched this he thought about Rin. When was the last time they had gone on a date or he had gotten her something? It seemed like it had been years since they had last seen each other. The more he thought about it the guiltier he felt _Perhaps_, he thought, _I should get Rin-chan something special._

"Naruto!" someone screamed right behind him. Said blond jumped a foot into the air and then quickly turned around to find Gai. "No time to explain," he said as he then picked up Naruto and began to run towards the Hokage Tower.

-x-

Meanwhile, in some far and distant land, Itachi and Kisame were still on vacation. After escaping from the well armed penguin army it was Itachi's turn to pick where they would go. And the place where the Uchiha, who was slowly losing his slight, wanted to go was a strip club. Surprised? Currently, Itachi had just finished getting a lap dance and was being asked to pay.

"I have already paid," said Itachi as he waved his hand in front of the girl as he used a genjutsu. The girl, however, said nothing. She just reached into her purse and pulled out a can of mace which she then sprayed in Itachi's eyes.

"Baka," she said as Itachi yelped in pain. "Genjutsu doesn't work on us! Now pay up or else!"

-x-

When Naruto was finally released from Gai he landed on the floor of the Hokage's office. Inside were the members of teams 8, 10, and Gai. Looking around at them, they all looked like they had just been discharged from the hospital. In fact Neji had his left arm in a cast and Kiba was in a wheelchair. Also in the room were the Suna siblings, but they seemed to be in perfect health.

"Good, you're here," said Tsunade calmly.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto as he stood up.

"There was an incident," said Shizune. "The teams that we sent to Suna for the Chunin exams were attacked on their way back."

"They were lucky," said Gaara.

-Flashback-

Neji and the others were lying in the sand. Most of them were covered with bruises but some, like Kiba, had been hurt more seriously. Neji was the only one who was still able to stand, but barely. He was on one knee and his arm hung useless at his side dripping blood. Fusenmei stood in front on him with an evil smile on his lips.

"So this is all a Kuno-nin can do," he said with an evil laugh. "Well that will make things easier for us in the end. The age of the cyber-nins is coming and you worms have no place in the era that is coming!" _Cyber-nins?_ thought Neji. _Is that what they are?_ It was then that Neji noticed that the super fast Nikuya appeared next to Fusenmei.

"Webetterhurry," said Nikuya at super speed. ". BlameonSunaandnotus!" Fusenmei grunted.

"He tip-toes too much," said Fusenmei. "Oh well, this was getting boring anyways." With that, he raised his weapon like hand and pointed at Neji. Neji had seen this several time during the fight. That spiked ball could be launched and seemed to have lightning based attacks. What was worse was that he doubted that he could dodge it. Hell, even if he could the others won't. So Neji simply closed his eyes and waited for death. But a few moments passed and nothing happened. Slowly he opened his eyes to see that Fusenmei's arm was covered in sand. The giant had a look of utter shock on his face.

"That's far enough," said Gaara. Neji turned his head to see Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"So more little gaki's want to play," said Fusenmei with a grin. A moment later bolts of electricity began to jump along his sand covered arm until finally the sand fell off. "Nikuya, you take care of the little girls. The boy is mine."

"Hey, I'm no girl!" yelled Kankuro as he started to unwrap Karasu and Kuroan.

"," said Nikuya as he charged at Kankuro. The puppet users sent his puppets to stop him but Nikuya was simply too fast. He easily moved around the two puppets and then punched Kankuro in the chest with enough force so that his fist went right through the make-up wearer. "Onedownonetogo."

"Not yet," said a voice behind him. Nikuya turned his head to see Kuroan go poof and was replaced with Kankuro who had a big smirk on his face. Before Nikuya knew what was happening the Kankuro he had impaled went poof and became Kuroan. The puppets belly was already open and it captured the cyber-nin before it closed. Its arms, as well as Karasu's, dethatched and blades came out of their ends. "**Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu!**" declared Kankuro as the blades pierced the stomach of the Kuroan. But, when it was over and Kuroan opened its stomach, there was nothing inside of it!

"Tooclosetooclose!" said Nikuya who was off to the side. "Smarterthanhelooks."

"Don't go forgetting about me!" shouted Temari as she prepared to swing her fan. "**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!**"

Meanwhile, over with Gaara, Fusenmei was having some trouble. He had escaped the red heads sand easily enough, but every time he attacked the kid's sand would act like a shield and block his attack. And after fighting those Kuno-nins he was low on power. Not to mention that Gaara was pissing him off! He was just standing there with his arms crossed!

Then, Gaara suddenly unfolded his arms. As he did the sand around Fusenmei rose and then began to circle around him. Gaara then held out his hand and said "**Sabaku Kyū!**" The sand then encased Fusenmei until only his head could be seen. Gaara then made his hand into a fist and said "**Sabaku Sōsō!**" which caused the sand to compress around its prisoner. Blood shoot out of Fusenmei's mouth as his head dropped.

Gaara turned around to help his brother and sister but the sound of laughter stopped him in tracks. Gaara whipped around and saw that Fusenmei was still very much alive. He was still trapped in the sand and blood was still dripping from his chin, but he was alive.

"You think your sand is enough to stop me?" he asked. "Stupid gaki, my body is almost entirely made of metal. You'll need something much stronger if you want to crush me!"

"Perhaps," said Gaara as he gave a silent command to the sand. It then began to rise several feet into the air. Gaara watched as Fusenmei struggled and tried to use his lightning to break free, but it all seemed to be in vain. "It seems that you are unable to free yourself. If I can't kill you I'll just take you back to the village and allow the T&I division to get all the information we need from you."

"Ha!" laughed Fusenmei. "Like I would ever…" Just then a bright blue light pierced Fusenmei's chest and landed a few inches from Gaara's feet. Now Gaara was looking in shock as sparks and blood shot out of the large gaping hole. "D-Damn you Sniper." And with that, Fusenmei exploded.

-End Flashback-

"What happened to Nikuya?" asked Naruto.

"He ran," growled Temari as she crossed her hands and looked away. Naruto could tell she had wanted to be the one to finish him.

"As of right now, we will be working with Suna to deal with this problem," said Tsunade. She then picked up a piece of metal on her desk and held it for all to see. "This is one of the biggest pieces we could find and our only real clue if we are to find these new cyber-nins." She then looked at Naruto directly. "Naruto, I will be sending you on a mission to deliver this piece to a contact of mine. If anyone can tell us where this piece came from, it's him. You'll be leaving with Rin in an hour!"

-x-

Back at the secret base the Haitekukage was furious. The plan had been so simple. Kill the Kuno-nins quickly and place the blame on Suna. And when people from Suna arrived, it would have been icing on the cake. That would have proved that Suna had been involved in some may. Mistrust would have been planted and quickly bloomed. But then his financial backer had to step in.

"You look pathetic," said a toad like voice. The Haitekukage turned around and saw a small, bald and very ugly man in a suit standing before him. The man's lips were twisted into a smirk.

"There was no need for you to give that order to Sniper," said the Haitekukage. "The plan could still have worked."

"Well I wasn't willing to take that bet," said the bald man. He then pulled out a cigar and lit it. "I told you, I don't care about that door you are so obsessed with. All I care about is getting my money's worth. And right now, having to fight those bastards in Suna or in Kuno would hit my bank account so hard I might lose a zero or two, you get me?"

"Loud and clear," said the Haitekukage to Tarukane Gonzo.

Omake

The Mirror part 7

"Ok, why are there two of me?" demanded the cannon Naruto. Right now he was on the ground next to another Naruto who was similar to him yet off while a third Naruto was keeping them on the ground using his bones.

"That's my question," said the Kitsune-sennin.

"Well I know I'm real," said the bone user. "I'm no Kage Bushin and I would never make any like you two. And I bet you two are thinking the same thing."

"The fact that our outfits are so different makes you guys being Kage Bushins is unlikely," agreed the Kitsune-sennin. He then looked at the cannon Naruto. "And I would never wear orange again. It's the kill me color."

"So true," agreed the bone user. Just then, Sakura began to cry.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Naruto you have decent fashion sense."

Omake 2 The Date

Naruto, after returning to the village, had decided that he would have his date with Rin. And no one, not even the granny of a Hokage would stop him. And luckily for him, he had manage to 'barrow' some money from Jiraiya. With that money he was able to take Rin to the fanciest restaurant in the village.

"Wow Naruto-kun," said Rin as she looked at the menu. "Are you really sure I can order anything? And you're not going to order ramen from the kiddy menu?"

"That's right," said Naruto as he did his good guy pose. Just then the waiter appeared.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes," said Rin. "I'll have the steamed crab."

"Make that two," said Naruto. The waiter then took their menus and went into the kitchen. And as he did, they began to hear music.

"**There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way**

**She don't got a lot to say**

**But there's something about her**

**And you don't know why**

**But you're dying to try**

**You wanna kiss the girl**

**Yes, you want her**

**Look at her, you know you do**

**Possible she wants you too**

**There is one way to ask her**

**It don't take a word**

**Not a single word**

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la**

**My oh my**

**Look like the boy too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la**

**Ain't that sad?**

**Ain't it a shame?**

**Too bad, he gonna miss the girl**

**Now's your moment**

**Floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy you better do it soon**

**No time will be better**

**She don't say a word**

**And she won't say a word**

**Until you kiss**

Then, everyone heard a bloodcurdling scream that interrupted the song. The waiter then rushed out to calm everyone down.

"I am so sorry," he said. "It appears that we had a crab who thought that if he could sing well we wouldn't cook him."

"Naruto-kun," said Rin calmly. "Let's just get ramen."


End file.
